The Daycarthro Chronicles: The Fallen Ones
by Psycho-CJ
Summary: Sequel to Merging Paths. Once again the Sanzo-ikko and Raven's group find themselves being dragged into a conflict that could destroy their worlds. As the Sanzo-ikko and Raven's group reunite to face old foes, as well as another that could trump all, will they be strong enough to save both worlds? And who is the mysterious little girl that everyone is after? Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Rescue

A/N: Woohoo! Welcome to the continuation of the Gods Must have been on Crack and Merging Paths. I decided to add Daycarthro Chronicles to the other stories titles, just to show that they are connected.

This particular story has been going on in my head for a few years now and I'm looking forward to writing it. It will be more action-packed and I probably won't make it as long as Merging Paths. And hopefully the Dreaded Writer's Block will not rear its ugly head. Back you evil abomination!

Sorry this took a little longer to write, but I've been busting my butt off at work and I've only had enough time to work, eat and sleep. What a sad 2 months it's been. But now I'm done with that project and hopefully things will calm down a bit. Thanks for your patience.

I do not own the Saiyuki characters, but I do own the Daycarthro Characters.

Now onward to Chapter 1 of The Daycarthro Chronicles: The Fallen Ones!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 1: The Rescue

An eerie light glows from the murky windows of an abandoned farm house. Shriveled plants litter the ground, not having tasted water for quite some time. Even though the house has become devoid of any human life, a group of youkai have become its temporary residents.

Inside the living room, three youkai are gathered on the floor, a large jug of sake seated in front of them as their laughter echoes through the bare room. Rust colored stains mar their ragged clothing, while weapons lie by their feet, traces of blood caked on the gleaming metal.

"Haha," The blond-haired youkai laughs before he gulps down a cup of sake, before slamming the empty container down on the wooden floor. "Those stupid humans practically pissed their pants when we ambushed them."

"This one annoying woman kept pleading for her life," the black-haired youkai says, licking his lips.

"I'm telling you Shin, they're all pathetic, like a bunch of cattle waiting to be slaughtered." The blond haired youkai looks to the third member who hasn't said anything in the last half hour. "Hey Xun, what's with that sour look!"

"Unlike you, I'm thinking about more important things than a bunch of stupid humans. I want to know what that guy is up to," Xun glances at the window as if the said person will suddenly appear.

A long silence falls amongst the youkai, the three of them casting weary glances at each other.

"That other one is something else." The blond youkai runs a clawed finger along the surface of his blade, looking at the door leading to the rest of house. "She ain't normal."

"Haha, Liang, you don't think the five of us can handle one little-" Shin stops when the lights suddenly cut out.

"What the-" Xun begins, jumping to his feet. "_Gah!_" a blood curdling scream tears through the darkness.

"Xun?" Liang calls, gripping his machete.

"Xun!?" Shin breathes heavily as his eyes try to adjust to the darkness. The stench of blood hangs heavy in the air, accompanied with death. He can sense Liang by him, but nothing else, not even Xun. _How? How could Xun be dead when there is no one else here?_

"Shin, there's some-_Ugh!_" Liang's words are silenced, followed by a heavy thud.

Shin whirls around to the sound, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever is hiding in the darkness. A gleam of metal catches his eye and he can vaguely make out a figure clothed completely in black.

"Heh, I see you! Did you think you're strong enough to-" His words are cut off when the person in black twists his body, his heel clipping him under the chin, and knocking him to the ground. With one swift motion the person in black slams a knife into the base of the youkai's neck, ending his life.

The figure in black breaks into a run, weaving around the fallen youkai, careful not to slip on the pool of blood gathering on the floor

With one swift kick, the door crashes to the floor, revealing a long hallway.

"Oy!" Another youkai calls, falling into his fighting stance, blocking the person's path.

He continues forward, at the last second pivoting to the youkai's right and with a sweep of his arm, plunging a blade into the middle of the youkai's back. Before the youkai can hit the ground, its assassin is already rounding the corner, reaching the end of the corridor.

The door flies open, but the assassin jumps up, grasping the top of the doorway and swinging his feet into the youkai's chest. The two fall to the ground and before the youkai can react a fist comes crashing down, smashing his skull with another force to splinter the floor boards.

The assassin jumps to his feet, racing towards the end of the hallway, where the last door stands, a padlock securing it. Just as he is about to reach the door, he pulls his arm back, and slams his fist square in the center. The door crumbles under the force.

The moonlight filters through the dirty windows, as if a spotlight has been cast on the lone figure huddled in a corner, shivering from fright.

As the assassin steps closer to the small figure, the moonlight shines on him. Black clothing covers every inch of the assassin's slim body. Even his eyes are shielded with tinted visor. He is like a living shadow and if it wasn't for the gentle padding of his feet on the wooden floors, someone might think he is a formless phantom that has been born from the shadows.

When he is no more than a mere foot from the bundle, the assassin holds out his hand, but the bundle makes no attempt to approach the person. He sighs as he leans closer to the figure, whispering something in their ear. As if those few words are a magic spell cast on a lifeless doll, its small head shoots up, revealing a little girl's face. She tilts her doll-like face towards the assassin, her brown hair swaying from the movement.

A wide grin spreads across her face as her black eyes gaze up at her savior. The assassin takes a step back, hiding his eyes even though the girl can't see them. After a second, he lowers his arm, offering his hand to her once again. The girl quickly takes it and with one smooth motion the assassin lifts her up so the girl can latch onto his back.

Without a second thought, the assassin takes off, racing through the house with such speed that within seconds they are out in the fresh air of the night. The child tightens her arms around the assassin's thin shoulders, afraid she might fall off at the speed they are going.

He comes to an abrupt halt, turning his head from left to right. In the distance they can hear several people shouting, finally realizing that there is an intruder in their midst.

"Damn," a muffled voice whispers.

With that the assassin heads to his right, away from voices and towards the woods. The girl clenches her eyes shut, wishing that there is a way for them to go faster, away from the terrifying youkai who have kept her locked up in that dark room.

"I'll protect you," the assassin says softly, forcing the girl to open her eyes. They come to an abrupt stop, the assassin letting the girl slide off his shoulders. Her small hand grabs the sleeve of his shirt, wondering why they have stopped, but her question is answered when she spies the youkai waiting for them.

"Gotcha!" A man's voice announces. "With that scrawny body of yours, you must have caught them by surprised." A youkai with silver hair blocks their path, a large axe gripped in his hands. "But I'm glad that you showed up, I was getting bored sitting around waiting."

"Cover your eyes," the assassin says, falling into his fighting stance. The girl does as ask, placing a hand over her eyes.

"Oh, you plan on fight-"

The assassin springs forward, heading straight for the youkai. He raises his axe ready to cut down the man in black. He brings the axe down, but at the last minute the assassin pivots to his right, completely avoiding what would have been a fatal blow. With a twist of his body, he plants a foot on the back of the youkai's head.

"Hahah! Is that the best you've got," the youkai laughs, swinging his axe at the man in black. With a back flip the assassin lands safely away from the swipe. His right leg falls back, preparing for the youkai to attack. The youkai shoots forward, swiping at the assassin, but once again he avoids each strike. "Damn you!" The youkai snaps, slashing at him, but each strike fails to connect. "You can't continue running forever!" He raises his arm, springing forward.

The assassin shoots forward as well, dropping to his knees at the last second and slamming his fist into the youkai's ribs. _Ching!_ Blood pours from the youkai's lips as he stumbles back, dropping his axe.

"How could you..." He presses his hand to his side, blood seeping from a puncture wound.

The assassin falls into his fighting stance, keeping his left hand in front of him. Blood drips from the twelve-inch blade attached to the back of his left hand. With a flip of a wrist, he flicks the blood off. _Chang! _The blade disappears into the metal gauntlet attached to his wrist. He places the palm of his hands together, before slamming his fists together. _Clang!_ The sound echoes around them.

"Keke, do you really think you can stop anything." He stumbles to his feet. "We'll find you and kill you and she'll..." he points a finger at the little girl who cowers away, covering her ears.

"Nothing will happen to her," the assassin replies, tilting his head to the side.

"You-" the youkai sputters, not believing his ears. "you're a-"

"Does it really matter?"

"Gyah!" The youkai's pupils turn a pure white as his youki suddenly rises. His claws elongate to deadly blades and his muscles bulge as a wave of power gathers inside of him. "Die!" He yells disappearing from sight. The assassin jumps back as the ground explodes where his feet once were. He lands a safe distance with barely enough time to avoid another strike.

_He's fast, _the assassin thinks, avoiding yet another strike. _I might have to use that..._

"Keke, you can't run forever. When I catch you I'm going to hang you by your entrails." His claws tear through a boulder, leaving cleaning shaved chunks behind. "You can't keep dodging forever. Getting tired yet?!"

A rock hits the side of the youkai's head, turning his attention to the little girl. She hurls another rock at him, hitting him in the eye.

"You little shit!" He shoots forward, settling on a new target.

"Stay back!" the assassin suddenly yells, the girl immediately ducks, her hands shielding the sides of her head. "Stupid," his muffled voice grunts.

The youkai appears in front of the girl raising his clawed hand to strike her.

A chain whip wraps around the youkai's neck, yanking him away from the girl. Youkai looks behind him, finding the man in black clenching the end of the chain whip in his right hand. The assassin digs his heels into the soft ground, trying to keep the girl out of his reach.

"Look at you, you can barely hold me back."

"Close your eyes!" The assassin yells.

_Cling! _

"Huh?" The youkai's eyes widen when he feels the increase in pressure around his neck, but he only has enough time to do that, when thousands of blades appear on the chain whip that is currently wrapped around his neck.

A soft thud sounds as something hits the ground, the girl slowly looks down, finding the decapitated head of the youkai staring up at her. A silent scream tries to escape her throat, but the only sound that comes out is a gasp of air. A gloved hand covers her eyes, trying to prevent the image from being engrained on the girl's memory.

_Clang! _The blades retract into the chain whip, and he quickly retracts it into gauntlet attached to his right hand.

"I told you to look away," the assassin says. The girl shakes her head, small tears running down her cheeks, his hand doing little to stop the tears. A long sigh escapes the assassin lips. "You're really not what I expected at all." He uses his body to block her view of the dead youkai and slowly removes his hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

He suddenly shoots forward, lifting the girl up. A gloved hand covers the girl's mouth as the man in black presses them closer to the tree trunk. The distant sound of footsteps race towards them, most likely the fallen youkai's comrades.

The warrior raises his hand, his slender fingers gripping a small remote. He brings his thumb down on one of the buttons. _Click!_

_Kaboom!_ An explosion rips through the forest in the opposite direction that they are heading in. The youkai screech to a halt, their feet creating skid marks in the soft top soil.

_Click! _The assassin presses another button, triggering another explosion a few feet away from the first explosion.

"They went the other way, you idiot," one of the youkai snaps, before breaking into a run towards the explosion.

_Click!_ He presses button after button, setting off several bombs leading the youkai in the opposite direction. When the final explosion is set off, he removes his hand from the girl's mouth, easing her to the ground. He kneels down to her so they are eye-to-eye.

"That'll keep them occupied for a while. We need to start heading out. We have three days to reach the first rendezvous point." He offers his hand to the girl. "Cayla, you have to trust me. I swear that I will protect you no matter what."

Cayla slowly nods her head, a small grin lighting her face.

He turns his back to her, kneeling down and motioning to his back. The girl jumps on, wrapping her arms tightly around her savior's neck. He rises to his feet before taking off in a sprint, burying themselves deeper into the forest.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A large cloud of dust follows a small green jeep as it speeds along an unpaved road. In the front seat is a blond-haired monk who listlessly looks out at the passing trees, while next to him in the driver's seat a brown haired young man has the steering wheel gripped in his hands, his head slightly slanted forward. In the back, a man with vibrant red hair sighs as he stretches his long legs, while the brown hair youngster next to him looks just as bored.

"Eh! Sanzo! When are we going to stop for a break?" Goku asks, leaning over the back of Sanzo's seat.

"Whenever we reach the next town," Sanzo replies, pushing Goku's face back.

"Come on Sanzo!" Gojyo adds. "I know you're a hard-ass, but my ass is getting numb from sitting for so long."

"Request: received. Status: rejected," Sanzo says, not even bothering to look at them.

"A couple of minutes of stretching our legs is not going to put us behind."

"No," Sanzo replies.

"Oy, Hakkai, talk some sense into him," Gojyo says, glaring at Sanzo. A few seconds past and Hakkai fails to say anything. "Um, Hakkai," Gojyo asks, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

All eyes fall on Hakkai, waiting for a response.

"Shit!" Gojyo swears, reaching over and grabbing the steering wheel, along with Sanzo. Hakkai jumps in his seat, startled by the sudden appearance of his two companions. "Hey, don't be falling asleep while you're driving!"

"If you were getting sleepy, you should have said something," Sanzo snaps.

"Haha, sorry. I tried to rest last night, but you three were having so much fun."

"Sorry," Gojyo and Goku reply, while a sweat-drop rolls down Sanzo's head.

"Pull over," Sanzo grumbles, flicking the cigarette butt out the window.

A few minutes later they are standing in a clearing. Gojyo stretches his long legs, before twisting his waist side-to-side."

"It so nice to walk around for once." Hakkai's eyes suddenly lower, not liking what he's seeing. "Ah, looks like there's a fire over there."

At Hakkai's words, everyone looks at the faint cloud of smoke that has formed in the distance.

"Do you think it's youkai?" Gojyo asks, turning to Sanzo.

"I don't intend to find out," Sanzo replies, flicking his lighter on. He places the small flame close to the cigarette resting on his lips. A long puff of smoke escapes his lips, his violet eyes focusing on Goku. "That's in the opposite direction of where we're heading."

"You don't give a damn unless you're the target," Gojyo smirks as he stretches his long arms over his head. "Oy, Hakkai, I'll drive the rest of the way to the next town. You get some shut eye."

"How kind of you Gojyo," Hakkai replies.

A long growl interrupts the group, all eyes shooting over to Goku.

"It's not my fault it smells like barbeque," Goku yells, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"Is that all you can ever think about is food!" Sanzo snaps, slamming his fan against Goku's head.

"I can't help it. All we've had lately is canned food!"

"Che, if you really want to drive then let's go." Sanzo stands to his feet, crossing his arms in front of him. "The sooner he eats the sooner he will shut up."

"I still have a can of peaches," Hakkai offers, pulling the can out of a bag.

"Wah! I want fresh food. Fresh! Not canned! Stuff like chicken, pork, beef-" His mouth begins to water, picturing a twirling rotisserie chicken and a dancing steak. "I want meat!"

"Better watch it Sanzo, he might get hungry enough to eat us," Gojyo laughs.

"Only an idiot would let himself be eaten by another idiot."

"You might give him indigestion," Hakkai laughs, earning a glare from Sanzo.

"Let's go!" Gojyo orders, deepening his voice to sound like Sanzo's

"The second we get to the next town, I'm killing you."

"Hai, hai Sanzo. Sure you'll kill me, just like all those other times-" His words are cut off when a bullet hits the end of Gojyo's cigarette.

"You son of a bitch! What if you missed?!"

"I did miss," Sanzo replies, nonchalantly.

"Now now, guys, I really don't have the energy to stop the two of you from fighting. So please behave." Hakkai tilts his monocle, the glass glinting in the light.

"Damn, I don't know who to be scared of the most. Pissy monk, or straight faced Hakkai?" Gojyo grumbles as he climbs into the driver's side seat. "Come on guys, the sooner we get to the next town, the sooner we can get away from each other."

Sanzo casts one last look at the faint cloud of smoke. In a few hours, the fire would die out completely and whatever caused it would probably be long gone. _It will only be a matter time before we will get dragged into whatever stupidity is happening now._ But for the moment, he plans to rest in the next town and hope it will be a while before trouble falls into his lap.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The gentle clanging of metal sounds as a young man walks along the path leading to the charred remains of a house. Four youkai wait for him, their anxiety increasing as the distance between them and the man decreases. When he in only a foot from the youkai, he slams the tip of his staff down, pushing up a cloud of ash, the youkai flinch from the action.

"I heard there was an incident last night," the man says. The end of his staff taps against a blacken skull, his brown eyes lighting with fury as he stares down the group of youkai standing off to the side.

"The girl's gone."

"She's not capable of getting away on her own. Do you know who did this?" he asks.

"No one got a look at them."

"Them? How many people were there?"

"Not sure. Anyone who saw who did this is dead."

"Didn't I tell you to guard her closely?"

"We did!" he snaps. He freezes, looking away. "I'm sorry Lord Lucilius. We had five of my best men guarding her."

"Obviously it wasn't enough." His eyes close, the youkai quiets down, knowing not to disturb him. "How interesting," he finally says, his brown eyes opening. "I don't sense any essence here. Could they have been human?" he wonders, turning the skull over so he can examine the damage to it. "His attacker crushed his skull. The other one was a stab wound to the neck. Most likely the first strike was fatal. "

"We're searching east of here for them."

"Why east?"

"There were several explosions coming from that direction and we could sense someone there-"

"Explosions? What were the other targets?"

"Targets?"

"Yes, were they directed at other youkai?"

"Well, no-"

"Have you ever thought that those explosions were just a distraction to lead you away? And don't you find it odd that this place is devoid of the attacker's presence except for the area where there were explosions?"

"But we found other evidence that they went that way."

"Probably planted evidence. Search west. You said it was five of your best men. It's either that our best is mediocre or whoever did this is skilled."

"Or the person was someone they knew."

"Oh, so you think you have a traitor," Lucilius asks.

"Not at all. I was wondering if you did."

"And what does that mean?"

"I haven't seen that woman who came with you in quite some time. I wouldn't be surprised if she did this."

A long silence follows, Lucilius contemplating his words.

"You could be right. She does what she wants."

"You're telling me she killed some of my men because she felt like it?"

"I can't be held responsible for the actions she takes. But I guarantee you that if that were the case, their sacrifice will be well worth it in the long run."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"There's word that there was a disturbance recently. She could be using the opportunity to flush the person out before they become a bigger threat." Lucilius whirls around, casting one last look on the youkai. "Either way, search the area and bring the girl back, if not, then your comrades lives really were wasted." The youkai nod their heads before taking off to the west.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The morning dew glistens off the patches of withered plants. The assassin stops as he reaches the top of a hill overlooking a small village. Cayla slides down his back, landing on her feet. She stretches her small arms, a long yawn escapes her mouth while the back of her hand wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"We'll rest for a bit," his muffled voice says as he kneels down on the ground. He rummages through his satchel before producing a food ration wrapped in a white cloth. "Here," he hands the food to the girl, but finds she is curled in a ball, fast asleep. A long sighs slumps his shoulders, before he slides down the base of a tree trunk. He presses a button on the side of his visor and a grid appears on the landscape, the lines curve with the contours of the land. A twinkling green light appears on the summit of a mountain-their rendezvous point.

He presses the button again and the grid disappears. Less than 3 days left to reach the meeting point and all this will be over. He glances at Cayla, surprised that she can fall into such a deep sleep. He doesn't want to admit it, but he keeps finding himself thinking of a time that happened so long ago.

How time can fly so quickly, but still leave behind memories so fresh that they seem like they had happened only yesterday. Would Cayla also look back at this encounter as a fresh memory or a distorted nightmare?

His eyes drift shut, knowing any sleep he can get will benefit him in the long run, but once again his mind drifts to a time when another child was driven into a dark world against their will...

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

_He tilted his head onto the palm of his hand, looking from one general to another. Their discussion had gone longer than he thought, and it was starting to get irritating. It should have been a simple matter of who would take in the little girl who suddenly found herself without a mother and father. Grandfathers, grandmothers, aunts, uncles, not even a cousin wanted to take her in. A cursed child, was what they had called her. He turned his head, his blue eyes focusing on the little girl sitting on a bench in the hallway, her eyes vacant as she stared at the wall in front of her. Even though she had gone mute since the ordeal, he was fairly certain that she understood everything that was going on. _

_"Like I said, we should send her to an orphanage."_

_"What good will that do, none of them will be equipped to deal with her situation."_

_"Then who is going to take her in? We can't throw her on the streets!"_

_The young man suddenly stood up, his white robes rustling around him as he made his way to the little girl. He ignore the calls from his superiors to come back, his only concern was the little girl he now found himself standing in front of._

_"How troublesome," he said, looking down at her. She lifted her head up, her bloodshot eyes ready to shed tears. "You've heard everything, haven't you?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"Don't take it to heart. It's not that no one wants to take you in, it's because they are afraid to. You were the one those people were after. Your remaining family members are afraid if they take you in, the same thing that happened to your parents will happen to them." He motioned to the room he just came from. "They are trying to figure out what to do with you. Do you understand the situation you're in?"_

_Her little head swayed forward, her dark hair covering her face._

_A long silence fell between them._

_"I might look young, but I've already made a name for myself in the Royal Guard. I'm considered one of the strongest amongst them. I was able to fend off the demons after you, a feat that no one else has been able to do." He held his hand out to her a warm smile curving his lips. "I would be honored if you allowed me to become your guardian."_

_The girl eyed the large, muscular hand in front of her. Did she really have a choice? She placed her small hand on top of his and his smile widen. He slowly bowed his head so it rested on the back of her hand._

_"I am Mikaelis Gousod, Royal Guard, first class stationed in the Palonnea province and I swear that I will protect you no matter what."_

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The assassin jerks awake, sensing something not right with area. He taps a foot against Cayla, who slowly opens her eyes. He places a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet. _Who is it?_ he wonders, trying to figure out whose essence has entered the area. He suddenly whirls around, placing himself between the person and Cayla.

A woman stands before them with long dark hair tied in a ponytail. A white uniform clothed her slim, but muscular body, while her oak-wood eyes glare at the assassin in black.

"I finally found you," she states, taking a step towards the two. "You have nothing to fear, I'm here to help you." The dark-haired woman holds her hand out to Cayla. "I'm Serafina Malay, a warrior of Daycarthro." She leans her head to her side, looking down at the assassin with distasteful eyes. "Who exactly are you?"

The assassin takes a step back, placing a hand in front of the girl to stop her from moving forward. The assassin shakes his head and the girl steps back, knowing to trust him. With one firm push, the assassin shoves the girl back, springing forward as he heads straight for Serafina.

"Damn," Serafina mutters, raising her arm to block the incoming strike.

The second his fist makes contact, he whirls around, the heel of his foot knocking her arm away, leaving her wide open. At the last second, Serafina arches her back, just as he releases the blade on his left hand, avoiding what would have been a fatal strike. She twists her body, about to plant a steel-toed kicked to his abdomen, but he flips back, soundlessly landing a couple of feet way and completely out of harm's way.

"You're pretty impressive," Serafina says, falling into her fighting stance. "I can tell you're a member of the Royal Guard. Which Academy are you from?"

The assassin doesn't reply, remaining in his fighting stance.

"The least you can do is give me a name."

A long silence falls between them, neither of them making a move.

"I asked, who are you?!" she snaps.

"It's Mikaelis," he suddenly says, catching her off guard. "But, was it really that frightening to not know my name?" His hushed voice asks. "Don't you know, fear is for the dying?"

"Is that so? Why should I be scared of someone I've never heard of?" She releases the hand-blade on her right hand, preparing herself to take him down no matter what. "Then I guess we should see who gets scared first..."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Yeah, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear from you. Remember reviews fuel the creativity. Till next time!


	2. Mikaelis

A/N: Here's the second chapter of the Fallen Ones. Sorry it took me longer to right it, but I got washed up in all the crazy holiday madness. Now onward to chapter 2!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Mikaelis

A cloud of dust trails behind the green jeep speeding across the dirt road leading to the next town. For once the group is actually quiet, a little too quiet in Sanzo's opinion. He glances in the rearview mirror, wondering if maybe Goku or Gojyo have died in their sleep, but to his surprise they are both still alive. Maybe the heat had finally baked the fight out of them? He crosses his arms in front of him, knowing he should enjoy the moment of silence as much as he can since they are extremely rare.

_What was that cloud of smoke we saw earlier?_ He finds himself wondering. For some reason he doubts it's from a youkai raid. The best thing to do is to put them as far away from it as he can and hope they don't get caught in whatever is going on... How many times has it happened when they find themselves dragged into someone else's conflict? Too many to count, that was for sure.

He directs his attention to the forest-line passing them on his left side. It's a rather pathetic looking forest. The lack of rain has taken its toll on the once lush green pine needles, leaving a forest floor littered with a thick top soil of light brown needles. According to Hakkai, in a few days they will be reaching a mountain range filled with snowy mountain tops, but with the way the heat is, he doubt there would be any snow left.

_What is...? _A flash of white catches his eyes, but jeep flies by before he has a chance to tell what it is. He turns his head, watching the trees shrink as the distance between them is increases.

_What was that?_ he wonders, a strange feeling passing over him. He turns back around, crossing his arms in front of him. It was best to not get involved, they were on a tight schedule and they already had enough distractions already.

_Was it a person?_ His brow scrunches, trying to push the thought out of his mind.

"Stop the car?" Sanzo orders, earning surprised looks from his companions.

"What? You got to take a piss or something?" Gojyo snorts, flicking the ashes from the end of his cigarette.

"Is something wrong?" Hakkai asks, bringing jeep to a complete stop.

Sanzo turns back around, squinting his eyes as if that will help him figure out what he had just saw.

"Hey monkey, do you sense anything out of the ordinary?" Sanzo asks, breaking everyone out of their cloud of silence.

"Eh?" Goku grunts, looking around them. "I don't sense any youkai."

"Hakkai?"

"Hm, nothing unusual. Sanzo? Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure?" He asks again, not taking his eyes off the cluster of trees. For some reason he can't shake off the feeling that they should go back. _Damn it! _"Turn back around."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Cayla looks from Mikaelis to Serafina, a feeling of dread beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Was that really _the _Serafina? She looks back to Mikaelis, not sure what to think of current situation. This was the first time she can get a good look at the person who rescued her. He is completely clothed in black, but now she can see traces of chainmail beneath it. On his hands are metal gauntlets probably used more for increasing the damage inflicted by his fist than for protection. In a way, he almost looks like a knight from one of the story books that were read to her as a bedtime story. But was he really who he said he was?

"When I give the word, run over there and stay out of sight," Mikaelis says, keeping his arm raised, as if to shield her from the woman in white. " It shouldn't take me that long to take care of this fool."

Was it really wise if she let the two of them fight it out? The woman before her claims to be Serafina, but why is her gaze so cold? And Mikaelis? He's the one who saved her from those youkai, she can trust him, right?

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." If Cayla could see his face instead of mask, she was sure there would be a smile hidden there. "I'll be back before you know it. Now go!"

The command is full with such conviction that Cayla quickly takes off, heading towards a lifeless bush, its dried leaves shielding her from view.

"You sound rather confident," Serafina says, raising her arm so her blade is pointing at him.

"I have no words to waste on you." He shoots forward, easily avoiding the swipe from Serafina's blade. Her other fist comes at him, but just as easily he avoids the strike. His hand wraps around her hair, yanking down on it.

"Son on a-" she yelps, clenching her head. "Let go!"

"Let go?" He asks, a light laugh shaking his shoulders. "Pathetic!" With one smooth twist, he throws her to the ground.

"How dare you!" she snaps, scrambling to get back on her feet, heading straight for him. She furiously swipes at the assassin, but not one strike lands or even comes close to inflicting damage. His fist breaks through her defenses, striking her on the abdomen. She steps back, clutching the spot.

_How was he able to...?_ It's not like the person is incredibly fast, but instead he anticipates each attack and evades before she can connect or in this case, finds an opening to strike.

"You really are something else." Her eyes turn to the little girl and she can faintly make out the top of her head hiding behind the bush. "You shouldn't trust him. When he's done using you, he'll get rid of you. You should run away while you still have the chance. I'll stop him from following you."

Cayla slowly raises her head, looking at Mikaelis.

"He'll lock you away and you will never go home. Daycarthro is the only one who can save you."

Cayla looks from Serafina then to Mikaelis. How can she possibly know who to trust? Not once has the person in black shown his face, or said anything about himself. And here was Serafina, a warrior known for being honest to a fault. Who can she really trust? Cayla backs away, small tears lining her eyes. She suddenly turns on her heel, running away from the two of them.

"Looks like she doesn't trust you," Serafina says.

Serafina jumps back as Mikaelis flies at her, his fist sweeps past her shoulder with enough force to brush her ponytail off her shoulder.

_He's fast..._

He suddenly brings his arm back, his elbow colliding with the back of her head. She sways forward, losing her balance. He swings around, his knee hitting her in square in the chest, with enough force to crack her sternum. A cry of pain escapes her lips, but his gloved hand wraps around her mouth, silencing her.

"I hate liars," Mikaelis hisses his masked face so close to her that she can almost see his eyes glaring at her from beneath the tinted visor. With a twist of his body he hurls her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. She raises her hand, trying to get back on her feet, but he slams his foot down on her wrist, keeping her in place.

"W-wait," she manages to cough.

"You should never have shown your face to me." He pulls his arm back, ready to bring his blade down when he suddenly jerks away, covering his face when a bullet nearly grazes him.

_It can't be him..._Mikaelis thinks, knowing things just got worse.

Serafina and Mikaelis freeze in place, eyes transfixed on the lone figure in white. His holy sutra billows in the light breeze, while his violet eyes glare at Serafina.

"Che, " Sanzo grunts, keeping his gun aimed at the two. "Some things never change. Stupid woman comes here and brings trouble with her." He looks away from her, his eyes fixing onto the person in black. "You never seem to stay out of trouble you stupid woman," Sanzo grounds out.

The sound of footsteps approaching them causes Mikaelis to whirl around. Long, red hair and a cocky smile, only one person possesses both of those traits.

"Well I'll be damned," Gojyo whistles as he looks at Serafina. "You were the least likely person that I thought we would see." His red eyes turn to Mikaelis. "And what do we have here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you're here?" Sanzo grounds out, keeping his violet eyes trained on Mikaelis.

"Ahaha," Hakkai chuckles, taking his place next to Sanzo. "It appears you have offended our esteemed leader," Hakkai says to Mikaelis.

"Aw, it's only one person," Goku pouts, landing in front of Serafina, blocking her from view. "I was hoping for more of a challenge." He thrusts a finger at Mikaelis, a mischievous smile distorting his usual childlike innocence. "Prepare for a beat down!"

Mikaelis doesn't say a word as he takes in the four men standing before him. The odds are against him and only a fool would carelessly take on someone of their caliber on their own. He steps away, his hand-blade retracting, having no intention of fighting any of them.

"Oh, looks like someone is about to turn tail and run," Gojyo laughs. "I would be intimidated too facing such good-looking guys. Right Sera?" He winks at the woman in white, earning a surprise gasp. Her eyes suddenly narrow, focusing on Mikaelis.

"It's a trick," Serafina finally says, getting over her shock of coming face-to-face with _the _Sanzo-ikko. She scrambles to her feet, stepping behind Sanzo. "Kill him!"

Mikaelis reaches behind his back, grabbing the one item that will save his life. He hurls a small round object to the ground. A bright flash of light blinds them. When the flash clears, Mikaelis has already fled.

Sanzo lowers his hand, but little black spots litter his vision. He shakes his head, knowing if he leaves himself defenseless the assassin will use it to take him out.

"Stop him!" Serafina yells, brushing past Sanzo.

"Stay back!" Sanzo yells, grabbing her arm and yanking her back.

"You can't let him get away!" She snaps, shoving him back.

"Got it!" Goku announces, taking off in a sprint.

"Wait!" Serafina calls, but once again Sanzo pulls her back.

"You're not leaving until you tell me what the hell you are doing here."

Serafina grits her teeth, not liking the tone he is taking with her. Who the hell does he think he is and why is treating her this way?

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Goku's feet pound on the soft ground, weaving though the withered trees, searching for his target. It doesn't take him long to the track down the warrior in black, Goku's speed being almost godly. With a kick of his foot, his jumps off one of the trees, hurling him through the air.

"Gotcha!" he lands in front of him. Mikaelis comes to a stop, placing a safe distance between them. He holds his hands up.

"Eh, you're not going to fight back?" Goku points an accusing finger at him. "That's not fair!"

He continues to hold his hands up, having no intention of fighting the youkai who once overpowered Lamya, one of the strongest demon warriors of Sol Solris.

"Aw, come on! I can't fight someone who isn't going to fight back." Goku crosses his arms, wondering what this person is up to. He looked like he was ready to kill Serafina just a moment ago. "If you're not going to fight back, then I guess I'm going to bring you back." He takes a step towards him, but he takes a step back. "Hmm..." He closes his eyes, wondering what he should do. "Fine! Have it your way." He springs towards Mikaelis, tired of playing around.

Mikaelis pivots out of the way, avoiding Goku. He tries again, but Mikaelis pulls back at the last moment.

"Stop doing that!" Goku cries, running after him. They break into a run again, Goku trying to tackle the man in black, but every time he comes close to catching him, Mikaelis changes direction, slipping out of Goku's grasp.

"Grr! Stop playing around!" Goku yells, charging towards him. He reaches out to him, about to grasp Mikaelis' shoulder, but to his shock the assassin comes to complete stop, pivoting and ending up right behind him. Goku flinches when he feels himself losing his balance his right arm being pulled behind him, along with the cold touch of metal against his wrist. He lands in a jumbled mess. Goku tries to stand back up but finds a handcuff connecting his right wrist to his left ankle.

"Eh?!" Goku sputters, not believing what just happened. "Not fair!"

Mikaelis looks down at Goku, but Goku still doesn't sense any hostility towards him. _Something isn't right..._Goku realizes. If he was really a bad guy, he could have easily stabbed him in the back instead of handcuffing him.

"Don't trust her," Mikaelis muffled voice whispers.

"What?" Goku replies, his eyes widening. _That voice..._

The person jerks back breaking into a run.

"Hey! Wait!" Goku cries, struggling to break free of the handcuff. "Come back!" His pleas fall on deaf ears, Mikaelis already out of ear shot. "This sucks!" Goku cries, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"Goku!" A familiar voice calls.

"Gojyo! I'm over here!" Goku calls back. A few seconds later he finds the redhead looking down at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oy, bakasaru. I thought you could handle that puny guy," Gojyo says grinning ear-to-ear.

"It's not funny!"

"You look like a little pig that's been hogtied," Gojyo leans forward, laughing.

"Stop laughing! I almost had 'em, then bam!"

"That's what you get for blindly chasing after them." Gojyo kneels down using the blunt end of his shakujou to cut through the chain in the center of the handcuff. "Brains over brawl. Heh, it don't help you don't have much brains to begin with."

"But...I think that was a girl..." Goku looks in the direction of where Mikaelis disappeared to.

"You got beat down by a girl?" His shakujou cuts the chain, freeing Goku's arm and leg.

"I didn't get beat!" Goku yells, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"And what do you mean by think? It either is or it isn't."

"But their voice was so low that I couldn't tell for sure." He closes his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Did they feel squishy?" Gojyo asks.

"Squishy?" Goku's eyes open, a confused look crossing his features. _Does he mean his muscles? _Goku wonders to himself.

"Yeah, up here." He cups his hands in front of his chest.

In just a few seconds Goku's face shot through three shades of red. "You damn pervert!"

"Haha, what kind of man can't tell the difference between a man and a woman?"

"What kind of pervert goes around grabbing up there?"

"It's okay when you have permission!"

"That-that-" Goku clenches his fists, so flustered he doesn't know what to say back. "And if you're so great, than what was he?"

"I wasn't paying attention," Gojyo replies, his right eye twitching.

"And what were you paying attention to?"

"Serafina."

"Gah! Is that all you can think about?!" Goku sputters.

"I wasn't looking at her in that way. Aren't you the least bit curious about seeing Sanzo reunited with the girl he likes?"

"Eh? Hm..." Goku closes his eyes, thinking for a moment. _If Sanzo were a normal person then it would be something like..._ His eyes suddenly open. "I can't even picture it!"

"See! You're curious too!"

"What happened?"

"Things are looking bad. She's barely paying any special attention to him and she seems more concerned about the _person_ she just fought then being reunited with him. Sanzo must have been a complete ass to her the last time they saw each other." Gojyo rubs his temple, not knowing what to do with frigid monk.

"Ah, that's right! That _person_ said something weird before he took off!"

"What did _it_ say?" Gojyo asks.

"Don't trust her," Goku says, a troubled expression darkening his looks.

"That's pretty vague," Gojyo says. "Do you think _it _was talking about Sera?"

"No way, Serafina isn't the type to be like that."

"You sure about that?" Gojyo asks. "I mean, how much do we really know about her?"

Goku's eyes widen, realizing that Gojyo is right. But when he actually spoke with Serafina, even though her words were harsh, she was actually trying to comfort him.

The red head suddenly ruffles Goku's hair. "Don't think about it too much, or you might break that little brain of yours."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Mikaelis weaves through the trees, looking for the little girl who had fled from him. She couldn't have gotten very far. She's still young and her muscles are not developed yet.

_If someone found her..._He shakes his head, not wanting to entertain the thought any further. He comes to a halt, closing his eyes as he tries to lock onto her essence. A moment passes and he violently shakes his head. _He was right, you can hardly sense her. _

"Damn it!" A furious voice growls from beneath the mask. _That damn Royal Guard imposter. She wasn't even wearing the uniform properly! __And what she said to Cayla..._

His fist clench, his head lowering. _How could things turn out this way..._The look of fear on the girl's face lingers in his memory.

_Can you blame her for not trusting me? I would have done the same thing in her situation._

He turns around, facing the direction that he came from. _That woman is with them now..._He takes a step forward, but stops.

_Damn it_. He turns around, focusing his attention on his search for Cayla.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Sanzo and Serafina continue to glare at each other. For the past few minutes neither of them have spoken.

"Now, now, you two, there's no reason for you to fight," Hakkai sweat drops while Hakuryuu remains perched on his shoulder.

"He let him get away," Serafina finally says.

"Goku is more than enough to deal with him," Sanzo says. "I'd be damned if I let you get away without telling me what you are doing here."

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does. You wouldn't be wandering here unless you had a reason."

"It goes against the Royal Guard's code to involve civilians," she replies, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Civilian?" Sanzo repeats, a quiet rage boiling inside of him.

"Ahaha, Miss Serafina, please remember that we are not just mere civilians."

"Sorry," Serafina replies, knowing she shouldn't have said that.

"Who was that?" Sanzo asks again.

"An assassin working for a rebel fraction."

"Che, and what exactly is he doing here?"

"Who knows, but he is pretty tough. The next time we meet I'll have to take him out."

"Why are you after him?"

"He went after me first. I asked for his name and he attacked me."

"It was probably the way you asked him," Hakkai laughs. "But it's good to see you. Sanzo was getting lonely."

"Is that so?" She casts a glance at Sanzo but he coldly looks away.

"Quit sprouting stupid crap!" Sanzo yells, earning a chuckle from Hakkai. The two turn around when they see Goku and Gojyo running towards them.

"Wah! He got away!" Goku cries as he comes to a stop in front of them.

"Goku got owned. He got his wrist handcuffed to his ankle. He looked like a tied up pig."

"Handcuffed?" Sanzo repeats. "That doesn't sound like a cold-blooded assassin." He casts a suspicious eye at Serafina.

"Maybe he knew he couldn't win against Goku. He had a way of reading moves," Serafina says.

"Is that so," Sanzo says, looking in the direction that he took off in.

"He must be a Royal Guard reject."

"What makes you say that?"

"He was wearing light armor similar to the one that a Royal Guard wears. It's not something that someone can easily get."

"What makes you think he's a reject?"

"I've never heard of him. Someone as skilled as him would have been well-known. I can ask Orion if he has heard of him."

"What was his name?"

"Mikaelis."

Sanzo stops for a moment. That name sounds familiar. But from where?

"Do you mind if I travel with you until Raven and the others arrive?"

"Do what you want," Sanzo replies.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Mikaelis comes to a stop, suddenly sensing something close to him. The essence is so faint, that one could easily mistake it for a human's. It's just like the one he sensed the first time they met. He changes direction heading toward the source.

He skids to a halt, trying to pinpoint the small trace of power. The sun is already above them, casting odd shadows on the forest floor as if it were a mosaic painting.

"Cayla!" Mikaelis calls, before listening for any changes in the area. A faint rustling catches his ear and he slowly makes his way toward the sound. He comes to a stop, a faint scent catching his nose. He kicks a mound of leaves, hitting something soft. He reaches down, brushing the leaves away and revealing a man's back. His fingers trail along his back, finding his throat. Warm blood stains his gloved fingers, knowing the man is dead, properly killed not too long ago.

He stands to his feet, sensing something else hiding in the woods with him, an essence smeared with the feeling of death. _Where is he?_ Mikaelis fails to move, knowing any movement could alert the new essence to his exact location. His fingers slowly inch to his waist, locating the dagger he has hidden on his back. With a flick of his wrist, he hurls the dagger in the direction of the essence. A solid thump informing him he hit the target.

"Gah!" a loud voice growls, dropping to the ground. A man is kneeled on the ground, clenching the dagger protruding from his chest. In the other hand he has an unconscious Cayla dangling by the back of her shirt. "My limiter must be broken if you were able to sense me. I was just about to have another meal too."

"Ever since I got here, I seem to be attracting scum."

"Scum?" He repeats, dropping Cayla. He rips the dagger out of his chest, hurling it at him. Mikaelis fails to move, the dagger hitting a tree to his side.

"Your aim sucks," Mikaelis says, releasing his hand blade.

"You must be really stupid if you think a mere human stands a chance against me." He takes a step towards Mikaelis, ripping off the choker around his neck. A surge of youki surrounds him as his nails turn into claws and his muscles bulge.

"Whoever said I was human," Mikaelis replies, springing forward.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The light chattering of the restaurant patrons seems to annoy Sanzo as he takes in the people sitting at his table. How many months has it been since he last saw this annoying woman? Two? No, three months. He had always wondered how she would react if they crossed paths.

_"I won't approach you again."_ Those were the last words she said to him during their last encounter. His eyes lower as he remembers how she had suddenly kissed him and how he struck her in response. The way she looked away, unable to meet his regretful eyes... He was sure he would be able to fix the situation, but she ran away, fleeing off to who knows where. And here they were, as if nothing had ever happened. Was three months really enough time for her to destroy the affection she had developed for him? In reality they had only been around each other for two weeks, surely that wasn't enough time to fall deeply in love with someone.

Goku and Gojyo continue to argue loudly over the last piece of meat. Hakkai quietly sips his sake, and Serafina? She quietly refills her glass with the clear rice wine.

Is she still angry at him? No, he doesn't sense any malice from her. She keeps her eye contact with him, so she isn't embarrassed about what happen. She is treating him the same as his companions, only responding when asked a question and keeping her answers straight to the point.

Sanzo downs the glass of sake in one gulp, slamming his glass against the table loud enough to catch the attention of the other patrons. Serafina glances at him, wondering what that was about.

"_You never refill your own glass," _Serafina had explained to him the night they shared a bottle of wine. _"At least, according to Waeruock drinking etiquette."_

She makes no attempt to refill his glass, instead she keeps a blank look on her face.

"Annoying," he mutters, standing up from his chair. He turns on his heel, heading for the exit.

"What's wrong with Sanzo?" Goku asks through a mouth full of food.

"Must be heartache," Gojyo replies, smirking at Serafina. "You should go talk to him."

"He has nothing to do with me. Besides, he's not the _talking _type."

"That may be," Hakkai cuts in. "But you owe it to him since you weren't able to say a proper goodbye before we went back home."

"I doubt it'll make a difference," she replies, getting up to follow him.

It doesn't take long for her to catch up with him. He doesn't turn around to greet her even though he knows she is right behind him. His quick steps lead her back to the hotel the five of them had checked into an hour prior. Five rooms, one for each guest. Each room designed for one thing, to sleep since the only thing in them is a single tatami mat.

Sanzo comes to a stop at the door leading to his room. Still neither of them have spoken a word, but she makes no attempt to leave him. He glances behind him, half expecting her to say something, but she won't even make eye contact with him. He unlocks the door, about to say something, when a laugh catches his ear.

"It's funny," she suddenly says, earning a surprise glance from him. "I thought they were kidding when they said you liked me. You keep staring at me."

"You're the one acting strange. I thought you would act differently after what happened between us." He shoots a glare at her, knowing that would shut her up.

She pushes the door open, grabbing the top of his breastplate and leading him into the room. The door clicks shut as she pushes him against the door. Even though it's still daylight outside, the room is fairly dark except for the traces of sunlight escaping from the blinds.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends, but now it's just the two of us. I didn't mean to make you feel so lonely." She runs her thumbs down the front of his breastplate. "But I'll make it up to you."

"That night was something else wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Do you think about it often?"

"Whenever I close my eyes." She leans in closer to him.

A click stops her from moving closer.

"It's funny how you seem to have forgotten your vow to never approach me again." Sanzo presses his gun against her chest, directly over her heart.

"Huh?"

"It was only a few months ago, but you've forgotten how I rejected you."

"But you said..."

"Oh, what exactly did I say?" Sanzo counters. Her eyes widen, knowing she just walked into his trap. "You're nothing but a cheap imitation of that stupid woman. Where is the real Sera?"

"Sera, huh?" she laughs. "What makes you think I'm not the real one?"

"You're nothing like her," he replies, matter-of-factly.

"Ah, what a shame." Her face melts away, changing into a new one he doesn't recognize. Piercing red eyes look up at him, while a mane of white hair frames her face. "I was going to let you do whatever you wanted to me. You could have just played along till after we had some fun."

He twists the barrel of the gun against chest, almost as if he plans to use it to fish out her heart.

"Where is the real Sera?"

"Truthfully, I don't know." Her lips pull back, revealing two sets of long canine teeth. "I only took this form to try to flush out whoever stepped over into this world. It was just an added bonus that we crossed paths."

"If you really don't know, you're no use to me." He pulls the trigger, just as she swipes a set of metal claws at him. They scrape against his breastplate, leaving faint scratches along the wood.

"You're really an unpleasant person. It's a shame, you have such a pretty face." She hurls herself through the window as he fires a shot at her.

"Che!" he jumps through the window, about to follow her through the town streets, but she is nowhere in sight.

_Where did she go_? He wonders, scanning through the crowd. She must have changed again. Was she a shape-shifter?

He quickly makes his way to the restaurant that the others are at. _If she went after them_...He throws the door open, earning everyone's attention. His team looks perfectly fine, blissfully ignorant of the burning rage coursing through him.

"We're leaving," Sanzo announces, earning surprised looks from his companions.

"Didn't go well with Serafina?" Gojyo snorts.

"That wasn't her. She just attacked me."

"Eh?"

"It was a person who could change their appearance."

"Don't trust her," Goku says. "That's what that person said."

"Person?" Sanzo retorts.

"The one in black."

"Then we should have a talk with this Mikaelis and find out what's going on. Even if we have to beat it out of him."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

An unsteady breath escapes Mikaelis' lips as he stands in front of the youkai. The youkai isn't particularly strong, but from the constant fighting and running Mikaelis has done, it is making him slower than usual.

Mikaelis freezes when he hears movement behind him. He tilts his head just enough to spot Cayla who is finally regaining consciousness. _This isn't good, if she tries to run, he might target her..._

Mikaelis retracts the blade on his left hand, slowly pulling out the chain-whip from the gauntlet on his right hand. If he timed it just right, he might be able to take out the youkai with just one swipe.

"Oh, is the princess finally awake?" the youkai asks, his eyes fixing on Cayla.

"Get over here! Now!" Mikaelis orders.

Cayla stares at Mikaelis, her vision still blurry from the hit on her head. She was running when all of sudden something hit her from behind. Was it the youkai, or Mikaelis that attacked her? She shakes her head, not wanting to go anywhere near him.

The youkai suddenly runs forward, heading toward Cayla.

Mikaelis shoots towards Cayla, stepping between her and the youkai. Claws tear through his right side, penetrating through his chainmail.

"Aha, how stupid can you be," the youkai laughs, licking the blood off his nails. Mikaelis takes an unsteady step back, blood dripping from the hand clenching the wound. Nothing vital was hit, but if he leaves the wound untreated he could die from the blood loss.

_Someone else is here..._ Mikaelis realizes, feeling another essence approaching them. _Take him out now!_ Mikaelis charges towards the youkai, completely releasing the chain-whip from his gauntlet. The whip swings towards the youkai, thousands of blades revealing themselves on the links as they slash across the youkai's chest.

_Bam! Bam!_ Two loud gunshots echo throughout the forest as one bullet hits the youkai's heart and another penetrates the back of his skull. Mikaelis' chin-whip falls lifelessly to the ground as the blades retract. The youkai falls over dead, leaving up to speculation if it was Mikaelis or the intruder who inflicted the fatal blow. Standing behind him is a man with light blue eyes and silver-white hair. A large black hat rests on his head, his body clothed in black robes with a white cloth draped over his shoulders.

An orb of light shoots out of the dead youkai, entering the six-pointed star pendent hanging from the young man's neck.

"Ah, now this is unexpected," a man in black and white says, looking at Mikaelis. "Have we run into a fellow youkai slayer?" He asks, tilting his hat towards him. "Exactly who or _what _are you?"

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Okay, that's it for the second chapter of the Fallen Ones. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review to let me know what you think so far. Who are the mysterious Mikaelis and Cayla? And who is the man in black and white who has suddenly appeared? I guess you'll have to wait until chapter 3 to find out. Till next time!


	3. The Western Priest

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. Once again work has been sucking the life out of me like the evil parasite it is.

Here's the next chapter of the Fallen Ones. I posted this the other day, but when I read through it I found a bunch of typos. Sorry about that.

Some questions should be answered in this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. Now onward to chapter 3!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 3: The Western Priest

A cold breeze flows between Mikaelis and the man in black and white. Several dried leaves sweep past them, but Mikaelis' eyes remain trained on the man with the blue eyes. _It wasn't him that fired those shots…_Mikaelis notes, seeing no gun present on the man's body. _Who was it then?_ His head tilts slightly, wondering if perhaps someone is hiding behind his slim frame. _Nothing…_

"How rude of you to ignore my request," the man says, taking a step forward with his black leather boots.

"Is that so?" Mikaelis replies. "Last I checked, it's rude to demand someone's name before you offer your own."

"I suppose you're right. But it's also impolite to hide your face."

"It's also impolite to have your companion hide in the shadows."

"Oh," his blue eyes widen in surprise, "do you hear that Gat, you might as well come out."

A rustling of leaves catches Mikaelis' ears and he quickly whirls around, preparing his whip to strike. Before him is a giant of a man, with tanned skin and a diagonal scar etched from the right of his forehead to his left cheek, while thick braids of black hair hide behind a bandana. And…golden eyes…

_Orion…_He finds himself thinking. He quickly shakes it off, knowing he is jumping to conclusions. _Except for that massive build and the color of their eyes, they are nothing alike._

"You must understand that we live in dangerous times and one can never be too careful." His blue eyes look passed him, focusing on Cayla who has failed to move. "Oh, I didn't realize there was a yougin' here as well."

Cayla jumps back, feeling like an easy prey that a predator has taken notice of. For a moment she had melted into the background, watching her unwanted guardian trade jabs with a mysterious priest.

Mikaelis quickly steps to his side, blocking Cayla from view. _Were they sent to bring her back? Two against one, if they were normal humans, I could take them out with no problem, but that's obviously not the case. The man with the silver hair has a strong essence, and I have a feeling it's way stronger than what I'm sensing. And the other one, _Mikaelis' eyes dart to large man. _Was it Gat? I'm sensing nothing from him, almost as if his essence is dead…_

"You're right, one can never be too careful." _Don't give them a reason to attack… _"I'm busy right now, so I would appreciate it if you stayed out of the way."

"I can see that now. It's rather uncommon to come across a youkai slayer, especially one with such an unusual weapon." He eyes the chain-whip, which Mikaelis quickly retracts.

"I'm sure that necklace you wear is just as unusual."

"I guess you can say that," a wide smile curves his lips, but no warmth reaches his eyes. "Are you going to tell me your name?"

Mikaelis doesn't say a word as he brushes past Gat, heading towards Cayla.

"Are you hurt?" Mikaelis asks, kneeling down in front of her. The little girl shakes her head scooting back. _She still doesn't trust me…_If he is just honest about who he really is, none of this would have happened. Mikaelis pauses, a long sigh escaping his lips. His hand reaches for his visor, preparing to take it off.

_It's best if you do not show her your face or tell her your real name…_A man's warning echoes in his ears. His hand drops, knowing he shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him.

"I understand your lack of trust," Mikaelis whispers just loud enough for her to hear. "But believe me when I tell you that these men are very dangerous and I'm not sure what they plan on doing to us. I'll give you the choice to stay with me or go with them?"

Cayla glances at the two men. The priest smiles at her, tilting his hat forward. She quickly looks away, not liking the feeling she is getting from him. The girl slowly shakes her head, taking Mikaelis' hand.

"Stay close and close your eyes." He reaches for the sphere resting in the back of his pocket.

"How inhospitable you are. I asked you a question and you ignore me."

"You're not very trustworthy," Mikaelis replies, throwing the orb to the ground. A blinding flash of light engulfs them and when it clears the girl and the mysterious warrior are gone.

"Ah, they ran away," the silver-haired man sweat-drops. "But that was a pretty fancy trick." He glances around the surroundings, trying to figure out which way they went. "Ah, so what do you think Gat?" The white haired man asks, not bothering to turn around.

"I don't sense any youki from them, but they could be wearing a limiter."

"We should follow them for a bit." He lifts up the medallion resting against his chest. "Worse comes to worse, I still have some empty spots left."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The green jeep races down an unpaved road, kicking up its usual cloud of dust, while its passengers have their customary bored looks from being cooped up in the cramped space.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Gojyo asks, leaning over the car seat.

"Not really," Sanzo replies, listlessly eyeing the forest line on his right side.

"What the—You're telling me that we are just driving aimlessly with no idea of where we are going?"

"Contrary to what you might think, we know exactly where we are going," Hakkai laughs. "We are heading for a mountain pass that has had an increase in youkai activity. Most people have been going around it."

"And we are heading there because we suddenly have a death wish?"

"If Raven and the others are really here then that's the most likely place they will be since they seem to attract trouble."

"You think Evan is really here?" Goku asks, the conversation finally perking his interest.

"I know it's only been a few months," Gojyo says as he plops back down, "but have you guys forgotten what a pain in the ass he is?"

"I like him," Goku replies.

"Well, of course you do since you're not on the receiving end of most of the crazy shit that he pulls."

"_You_ seem to have forgotten that whenever they show up we get dragged off to who knows where," Sanzo says, not bothering to turn around to face them.

"All the more reason to avoid them," Gojyo scoffs.

"If I'm going to be dragged off to who knows where, then it's going to be on _my_ terms."

"But that…" Gojyo stops, knowing that once the short-tempered monk has made up his mind, there's not much that can change it. "How could you even tell that wasn't the real Serafina?"

"I just could," Sanzo replies.

"It must have been the power of love," Gojyo sneers as he grins at Sanzo's back.

"Whenever I think you can't get anymore moronic you find a way to prove me wrong." Sanzo says, trying to hold back the anger that is welling up in him. "If you really want to know the answer, her mannerisms were wrong."

"Mannerisms?" Goku repeats, his forehead scrunching.

"She didn't act like herself," Hakkai adds.

"She might seem rude, but she is bound by certain etiquettes."

"Like what?' Gojyo asks.

"You never let your drinking partner's glass run dry, nor do you refill your own glass."

"Are you bullshitting me? There's no way that was the only reason. I bet she threw herself at you and you freaked out and tried to shoot her head off."

"Che, think what you want, but I would be worried if I were you."

"How so?" Gojyo asks, not sure what Sanzo means.

"That shape-shifter might target you next time since you're the type to think with your second brain when a woman throws herself at you."

"My, my, Sanzo is sure growing up fast," Hakkai laughs.

"Eh, Gojyo has two brains?" Goku says as he casts a wary eye at the red-head. "If the first one is in his head, where's the second one?"

"Yes Sanzo, where is the other one?" Gojyo sneers at Sanzo, waiting for an answer. "Ah, we shouldn't ask him that since he tends not to use it."

"Wait, does that mean Gojyo is smarter than Sanzo if he has two."

"Shut the hell up!" Sanzo yells, smacking the two of them upside their heads. "And you!" Sanzo growls, pointing his gun at the red-head. "Keep it up and I'll get rid of your second brain!" His cocks his gun, earning a terrified look from Gojyo.

"You sick bastard!"

"Oh, what was that?" Sanzo lips tilt slightly upwards, slowing lowering the barrel of his gun so it is pointing at a sensitive region of Gojyo's body.

"Oh my, I believe things might be taking a dangerous turn," Hakkai sweat drops. "Please Sanzo, it would be a little awkward for me to tend to that wound."

"Che, probably be too small to actually hit," Sanzo grunts as he lowers his gun.

"Small? I'll show you small!" Gojyo unzips his pants.

"Ew, what are you doing?!" Goku kicks Gojyo's leg as his right hand covers his eyes.

"Ahaha, they sure have gotten rowdy," Hakkai laughs, while Sanzo rubs his temple feeling a headache coming on. "I'm surprised you're so determined to find Raven, or are you actually looking for Miss Serafina?"

"Even if that stupid woman was here she wouldn't want to see me," Sanzo mutters.

"Huh?" Hakkai replies, wondering if he heard him right.

"Nothing," Sanzo replies, before turning his attention to the two men fighting in the backseat. "Will you assholes shut the hell up!" Sanzo yells, standing from his seat as he plants a firm kick to Gojyo's backside.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

For the last twenty minutes Mikaelis and Cayla have been weaving around the decaying trees of the decrepit forest, trying their best to avoid the occasional youkai who seemed to have increased in numbers. Unfortunately, the two find they only have one safe path they can travel, the others too dangerous for Cayla to walk or for Mikaelis to carry her.

"Sh," Mikaelis hisses, placing a firm hand on Cayla's shoulders.

_Nine…ten…elev…no twelve youkai…_ He turns to Cayla, wondering if it is possible for her to keep up with him and knowing how ridiculous it is to even consider something like that.

His fingers reach underneath his chain-mail, quickly untying something from around his torso. He swings the object from around his shoulder, revealing a narrow eighteen-inch curved satchel. With nimble fingers, he takes out two one-inch thick wooden arches. He kneels down to her so his back is facing her.

"Get on, I won't be able to hold on to you so you have to make sure you don't let go no matter what."

She does as he says, wrapping her short legs around his waist. He swings the satchel behind his back placing it underneath Cayla's bottom and tying the rope around his thin waist to help keep her from falling off.

After securing her, he quickly screws together the two wooden arches then latches a thin, translucent string to each end. Cayla's eyes widen in surprise when she sees he now has a bow in his hand. He reaches down to his left thigh, pulling back a flap and retrieving a two twelve-inch long arrows from the thin pocket circling his leg.

She can feel his bicep tighten as his arm pulls back. He releases his hold, the string snapping as it launches the arrow. It hits one of the youkai straight in the neck, most likely slicing the jugular. He dashes forward, weaving through the shadows. Without hesitating he draws another arrow, this time hitting a different youkai between the shoulder blades.

"Someone's there!" One of the youkai yells. Mikaelis jumps from the shadows, another arrow flying from his bow and striking a youkai in the heart. He whirls around barely avoiding the strong strike from a youkai's sword. The blade on Mikaelis hand appears as it cuts through the youkai's throat.

_Nine left…_He breaks into a run, the group of youkai chasing after them like a pack of wolves.

Cayla's small fingers cling to his chain-mail, as her body shakes from fear with each loud footstep that sounds from the angry mob of youkai. Mikaelis turns his body slightly, letting an arrow fly and taking out another one.

_Eight…_ The youkai break apart, one appearing on each of Mikaelis' sides.

"Hold on," Mikaelis whispers to Cayla, coming to complete halt as he releasing the chain whip from his wrist.

_Ching!_ Thousands of blades appear on the metal links, tearing through the three youkai that were about to descend on them.

_Five…_

_Clang!_ The blades retract as the whip hums through the air as Mikaelis whirls around, his whip hovering inches from Cayla's back before wrapping around a youkai's neck.

_Ching!_

_Four left…_

His chain whip completely retracts as they break into a run, Mikaelis leading the pack as the remaining youkai curse at him with the promises of death once they catch him.

Mikaelis quickly pivots when one of the youkai catches up to them, its claws swiping at them. Time seems to slow down when Mikaelis realizes that the youkai has managed to cut through the rope that was keeping Cayla from falling off. The weight on Mikaelis' back lightens as Cayla falls back.

_Damn it!_ Mikaelis comes to an abrupt halt, his arm snaking around Cayla's waist as his bow drops from his hand. With a swipe of his arm he releases his hand blade, but to his horror the youkai catches his arm, hurling him to the ground. Cayla tumbles out of his grip ending up in a tangled mess.

"You coward, did you really think you could make fools of us?" the youkai asks.

"Coward?" Mikaelis repeats, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he clenches the old wound on his side as it throbs from the impact. "Twelve against one and you have the nerve to call me a coward. If you really had any confidence in yourself, you would have faced me one-on-

_Bang! Bang!_ The gunshots tear through two of the youkai.

_Bang! Bang! _Two more shots hit the other couple of youkai just as a large man falls in front of Mikaelis blocking him from the main youkai's sight.

"H-Hey!" The main youkai stutters, but Gat pulls the trigger on both of his pistols, forever silencing him. He slowly turns around, looking down at the man-in-black.

"You're hurt…" Gat notes, putting his pistols back in their holsters on his sides. Mikaelis quickly backs away, not liking how once again the giant snuck up on him. A familiar presence approaches them and within a few moments, the man with the blue eyes appears in front of them.

"Good evening," He smiles warmly, tilting his head to Mikaelis. "Don't worry, we're not going to harm you."

"Is that so," Mikaelis slowly climbs back onto his feet, wincing when a throbbing pain passes through his midsection.

"I reckon you got into a little trouble with some youkai."

"I appreciate your help, but it's really none of your concern," Mikaelis replies.

"Haha, what a charming personality. I must say, I am impressed. You took out eight youkai, with a child in tow."

"Does it really matter?" he says, heading towards the little girl, huddle next to a tree. "Are you okay?" he asks, placing a gentle hand on her small shoulder. She slowly nods her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she dusts off her clothes.

"We weren't properly introduced last time. I'm Hazel Grouse, a priest from the west, and this is my associate Gat Nenehawk. I'm sure you have heard of us."

"Not at all," he replies.

"You really know how to hurt someone's feelings," Hazel sweat drops. "You're in luck. We happen to be a pair of youkai slayers and you seem to have a youkai problem."

"I can't pay you for your services."

"How rude do you think we are to ask for money? We only want to make this world a safer place for everyone. "

"I thank you for your offer, but I'll have to decline.

"This place is very dangerous and there is safety in numbers. And it doesn't help that you're wounded. If you want, I can take a look at it."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of it. If you hadn't been following us for the last two hours, I would have taken the time to properly tend to it."

"Ah, sorry about that. We must look very suspicious to you, but it looked like you needed help and I wouldn't feel right if something were to happen to that child."

Even though Hazel can't see through Mikaelis' visor, he knows the slim warrior is probably glaring at him.

"The least you can do, is allow us to offer you some assistance until we reach the next town. Then we'll go our separate ways."

"And if I decline?"

"We'll follow you anyway." He flashes him a smile. "But I'm sure you've heard the rumors that where you're heading is crawling with youkai, in the hundreds if the rumors are true."

Mikaelis quickly turns to Gat, crossing his arms as he focuses all his attention on the large man.

"Do you have any ill intentions towards us?"

"No," Gat replies, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Only till the next town," Mikaelis finally says.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Hazel asks, his lips pouting.

"He seems more honest than you." Mikaelis whirls around, thrusting a finger against Hazel's chest. "If you so much as look at her in a weird way, I will kill you."

"It's hard to take a threat from you seriously when I don't even know your name or seen your face."

"It's Mikaelis, and if you don't like not seeing my face, then leave."

"Well, Mr. Mikaelis, I guess I can let it slide for now. I'm sure you won't regret this." Hazel tilts his hat forward, a grin hiding behind the hat.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

_A long yawn escaped Mikaelis' mouth as he listlessly gazed out into the court-yard of the Trevalin Academy-a place where only the best of the best could attend. _

"_Your little girl hasn't been doing very well."His comrade said as he leaned against the banister._

"_When she wants to talk, she'll talk," Mikaelis replied, wondering how many more months would pass until she said a word to him. Not once had she said anything to him, not a hello, yes or no, nothing. But even though she uttered no words, they still managed to hold a conversation by him asking simple closed-ended questions which would elicit a nod or shake of her head._

"_That should be the least of your concerns. I saw her being dragged off by a group of second year students."_

"_Why didn't you stop them?!" Mikaelis' blue eyes flashed with anger. _

"_She pushed me away and glared at me. I can't do anything if she refuses my help."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_The Great Mikaelis can't find one little girl."_

"_You know I have a hard time sensing her…"He muttered, running a hand through his blond hair._

"_I believe they went to Eslanla's shrine." Mikaelis was about to take off, but his comrade quickly grabbed his arm. "Remember they are still children."_

"_Being a child is no excuse for being cruel."He knocked the hand away, heading in the direction of the shrine._

_Hidden behind the massive shrine dedicated to the Goddess Eslanla, a girl with dark brown hair fell back, her cheek throbbing from where the boy's fist had connected. She made no attempt to stand back up, even as he drew his arm back to strike her again. A ringing entered her ears, and her head suddenly jerked up when the boy was suddenly lifted by a gale of wind before being hurled to the ground. _

_All eyes turned to the man in the flowing white uniform, the source of the spell that had swept the boy away as if he were a mere leaf in the wind._

"_If you have enough energy to be fighting after classes then your teachers have been too lenient on you."He lifted his hand, a small fireball forming in his palm. _

"_Run! It's Mikaelis!" _

"_You think running away is going to save you." He was about to chase after them, when the mute girl suddenly threw her arms around his legs._

"_Let go!" Mikaelis snapped, not understanding why she was stopping him from paying back her tormentors._

"_No!" her voice suddenly yelled._

"_You spoke…" he said in awe, his anger completely disappearing at the sound of her voice._

"_Stop it," she said, her voice trembling with fear. _

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_If you get hurt…"_

"_What about you!" he suddenly snapped. "You keep coming home with more and more bruises. How do you expect me to turn a blind-eye to that?!"_

"_Don't get hurt because of me!" The desperation in her voice caused him to take a step back. This poor child, was she worried about that?_

"_You seem to be mistaken about something," Mikaelis said, kneeling down in front of her. He took her small hand in his, placing it against his right bicep. "You feel this muscle? When I was about your age I entered the Royal Guard and have trained this body to be strong." He raised her hand, placing it against his head. "The color of my hair, the color of my eyes, these were inherited from a long line of Waeruock sages that came from the world forged by the goddess Cahnneva and the god Daycarthro. Amongst all the Waeruocks in this world, I am the strongest."_

"_I don't want you to protect me."_

"_Huh?" The statement caught him off guard. Had he misunderstood everything? Perhaps she found him revolting and didn't want him fighting for her. Is that why she didn't attempt to speak with him until now? "If you find my company displeasing, I can arrange for someone else to look after you."_

"_I don't want anyone to protect me."_

"_If those demons come after you again—"_

"_I can't let anyone get hurt because of me. Mom and dad are like that now because of me. If they didn't have me then—"_

"_Ah, you are a very frustrating child," Mikaelis groaned, tugging on the back of his hair. "Self-sacrifice sounds far more glamorous than it actually is. If you allow yourself to be taken then what happened to your parents will have been for nothing."_

"_Really?" She asked, her brown eyes darkening. "What should I do then?" She looked up at him, pleading for an answer. _

"_Hm, that is an interesting question. Do you want to go with that demon?"_

"_She's scary," she shook her head. _

"_What do you wish for child?"_

"_I don't want to be afraid anymore."_

"_And how do you hope to accomplish that?"_

_The question threw her mind into confusion and a few moments past as she chewed on the question_

"_By becoming strong, just like you…"_

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Mikaelis jerks awake, wondering why he is dreaming of such things. It wasn't often that he would think back on that day, but… A gasp of pain escapes his lips.

_This wound…_He lightly touches the bandage on his side, not liking how the pain has failed to go away on its own. _I have to properly tend to it. I've stopped the bleeding, but if I don't cleanse it properly it could lead to infection. I'll need water. There is spring nearby, which was the reason why Hazel wanted to rest here._

Beside him Cayla is curled in a ball, a white blanket covering her small body as she sleeps soundlessly. Across from them is the Western priest who is sleeping on his side with his back facing them and position in the center of them is Gat, who is sitting with his back propped against a tree.

He closes his eyes, searching the area for anyone that might pose a threat, but he senses no youkai or demon presences. Mikaelis slowly stands up, clenching the wound on his side with one hand, while the other holds his satchel, as he slowly walks toward the giant. Gat's yellow eyes peer open, noting the awkward stance of the warrior in black.

"I'll be back in a bit," Mikaelis whispers, for some reason trusting that Gat won't pull anything in his absence.

Gat tilts his head, acknowledging the request, before closing his eyes again.

A few minutes later Mikaelis finds himself standing in front of the spring. _Clean the wound, add an ointment and proper bandages and it should be healed in no time._ He takes his visor off, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. Two full days of wearing that and everything seems brighter now. His boots thump to the ground, along with his metal gauntlets, gloves, black clothing and his black chain-mail.

A hiss of pain escapes his lips as he clenches the wound on his side. His slender fingers probe the wound, wondering why such a minor wound is causing him such discomfort. His fingers stops, feeling something unusual. He carefully digs into the flesh and with a quick tug he pulls something out of the wound.

_A claw…? _He flicks it away. He rummages through his satchel until he produces a vial of clear liquid. With a flick of his thumb he opens it, pouring the liquid onto the bleeding wound. He quickly jumps into the water, biting back the fiery pain passing through his abdomen. At last he breaks from the water, his long brown hair draping down his back. The pain subsides and the bleeding stops as well.

_Those youkai are something else_, he thinks, never recalling having someone's claw embedded in his flesh.

"I see you decided to take advantage of the hot springs," a man's voice announces from behind him. All the color seems to leave Mikaelis' body, realizing Hazel has caught him.

"I thought you were sleeping," Mikaelis replies, keeping his back to the priest.

"I was, but you were making such a racket, and I figured you could grant me one of my wishes."

_Wishes? What the hell is he going on about?_

"And that would be?"

"To bathe in a hot spring with one of my comrades. I hear it's customary to share a bath with family and close friends."

"I'm cleaning my wound."

"The water is so hot I doubt it will matter."

A splash of water causes Mikaelis to jump forward, ducking in the water so it reaches his chin.

"Ah, this is really nice." Hazel sighs, easing into the water. "A beautiful, full moon and a warm, hot spring. If only we had a bottle of sake, this would be perfect."

_You've got to be kidding me…_Mikaelis thinks, keeping his body turned to him.

"There's nothing to be shy about, we are both men and whatever you have, I have as well." An evil grin spreads on Hazel's face, finally finding a way to tease the mysterious warrior that he had found. "You have such long pretty hair, it's a shame you keep it hidden under a mask." He reaches out towards the slim shoulders in front of him, noting how tense they have become. Who would have thought the serious slayer is actually bashful. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mikaelis' angry voice snaps, his fist colliding with Hazel's cheek.

"I was just jest-" Hazel's voice dies down, finally getting a good look at Mikaelis' face. Brown eyes with flecks of reddish-brown glare at him with such an intensity that he wonders if they could melt a glacier, while a set of delicate lips tremble with fury. "…Oh…" he whispers, a blush crossing his cheeks. "It appears I've been quite rude to you. Instead of calling you Mister, I should have been saying Miss…" His eyes trail down to Mikaelis' chest to further confirm that he wasn't looking at an effeminate man.

"What are you still looking at?!" she snaps, splashing water at him. "If you even have a shred of decency-turn around!"

"Much oblige, ma'am." Hazel turns his back to her, a quiet laughter shaking his shoulders.

"Stop laughing!" The gentle splashing of water informs him that she has stepped out of the water.

"You must find the humor in it. You did such a convincing job of presenting yourself as a man, that even I was fooled."

"It was my fault for being careless," she replies, quickly putting on her first layer of clothing. She rubs a peach colored cream on her wound, noting that the bleeding has finally stopped, before wrapping white gauze around her midsection. She throws on her chain-mail, casting a long glare at the priest's back. "You can turn around."

"It's amazing how deceiving your clothing is," Hazel laughs. "It really hides your curves."

"Does it really matter if I'm a man or a woman?" she asks, pulling on her gloves, doing her best to ignore his last comment.

"Where I come from, female warriors are rare. You are almost like the fabled Amazon women."

"Where I come from, women are considered to be on the same level as men." She puts on her gauntlets, clenching her fist to make sure they are on properly. "You have no choice between being born as female or male. Why should assumptions be made based on something you have no control over?"

"Ah, I suppose you have a point. But I'm sure you know that men are naturally stronger than women."

"If they are stronger, then be swift. If they are faster, then be flawless. If they use spells, then silence them." She recites, pulling a boot onto her right foot. "If one is aware of their weakness, then one can find a way to overcome it."

"You really are interesting," Hazel says, as he gazes up at her from the water. She is about to put her mask back on, when he clears his throat. "Is it really necessary to hide your face? I've already seen it, unless you're hiding from someone else…"

Mikaelis tucks the mask into her satchel, casting one last glare at him, before turning on her heel and heading back to camp.

"What do you think Gat?" Hazel asks, watching her disappear into the darkness.

"She's not a youkai," Gat replies stepping out from behind a thick tree trunk. "She didn't have any unusual birthmarks."

A thoughtful look crosses Hazel's features. "If they use spells, then silence them, huh? I'm really curious about the child traveling with her."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Mikaelis comes to a stop, looking down at the little girl she has come to protect. It was funny how fate has a way of showing its ugly head in the most unusual way. Her eyes close as she sits beside Cayla, remembering that time when her fate began to change…

"_What do you wish for child?" Mikaelis asked the young girl in front of him._

"_I don't want to be afraid anymore."_

"_And how do you hope to accomplish that?" The question threw her mind into confusion and a few moments passed as she chewed on the question_

"_By becoming strong, just like you."_

"_Heh," Mikaelis placed a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the laughter that was welling in his chest. He lifted her chin up to get a better look at her. "Hm, a fighter, huh? To be honest, you have practically no essence and in appearance you are probably closer to human than any of the twelve races. If might be impossible for you." _

_Her eyes lowered, realizing it was hopeless._

"_But if it is possible, I'll help you find a way." He took her hand, resting his forehead against it. "I am Mikaelis Gousod, Royal Guard, first class stationed in the Palonnea province and I swear I will teach you everything I know about combat." He lifted his head, his intense eyes stealing her breath away. "And you are?"_

"_You already know my name," she replied, breaking away from his gaze._

"_I do, but you've never told me your name and until you do I won't call you by it. Now say it with the conviction of one who wishes to defy fate."_

"_I am Serafina Malay of the Royal Guard and I swear I will become the strongest and kill the demon Lamya…"_

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wonder if anyone saw that one coming. It was really hard to try to present Mikaelis as being male. Thanks to smartcat9 for the review and I hope everyone else is enjoying this.

Till next time!


	4. The Search

A/N: Yay another chapter of The Fallen Ones. Hope you are enjoying this so far. As I stated before, this is a bit more serious than the other stories before it, but there will be some humor sprinkled about here and there. I've noticed it's very action oriented so far. The "bad guys" should be appearing soon, so don't think the Sanzo-ikko and Raven crew will only be fighting low level bad guys. Now onward to Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: The Search

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A thin veil of fog blankets the ground as it slowly drifts between the decaying trees and bushes. A light shudder shakes Mikaelis' shoulders as she slowly comes to. Her right eye slowly drifts open, an odd sensation tickling her senses. The presence isn't threatening, nor welcoming.

_What is it?_

Black eyes remain trained on her as Cayla sits with her legs crossed, her elbows resting on her knees as the palms of her hands cupping her chubby cheeks. A broad smile curves her lips and if the girl could talk, she would probably offer a greeting.

"Morning," Mikaelis greets, wondering what erased the uneasiness the girl was displaying just hours prior. She brushes her hair back, the dark brown strands still damp from her quick dip in the hot springs the night prior. A pang of annoyance hits her, remembering how Hazel had snuck up on her as she was bathing.

_That ass saw everything, didn't he…_

Mikaelis' hand drops to her side, realizing what has put the girl at ease. Her throat constricts, not knowing what she should say to the girl who is now fixated on her face.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Mikaelis?" Hazel greets, motioning toward her as he sits next to a small campfire.

"Nothing," she says, as she quickly stands up, brushing past Cayla. She lightly touches the wound on her side, finding it no longer hurts. _What the?! _She pauses, noting the smoke drifting away from the fire. "What are you doing?" she asks flatly.

"I decided to try my hand at grilling fish. It's actually quite fun." He lifts a stick up, offering her a nicely charred fish. "I feel just awful about our misunderstanding last night. I hope this doesn't put a strain on our relationship."

"That's not what I meant!" She snaps. "Put that fire out!"

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is going to see the smoke, you idiot!" she snaps.

"Ahaha, Ms. Mikaelis, that's the point," Hazel laughs. "It's much easier to have the youkai come to us, than for us go to them."

_Is this guy for real, _Mikaelis wonders, at a loss for words. Her jaw clenches, wondering why she allowed Cayla to be exposed to such a dangerous man.

"We're leaving," Mikaelis says to Cayla, grabbing her satchel and swinging it around her shoulder.

"It would be foolish for you to run off on your own," Hazel says, taking a bite out of the fish he had offered her.

Mikaelis freezes in her tracks, realizing at least twenty youkai are heading toward them. If she wanted to flee, it won't take the youkai long to catch up to them. The bag drops from her hand, as she draws her bow, pulling a set of arrows from the pocket around her thigh.

"Stay out of sight," Mikaelis orders Cayla, as she readies an arrow. The little girl does as told, climbing into a bush, its dry branches creaking from the movement.

"What exactly is your relationship to that girl?" Hazel asks, dabbing the edges of his mouth with a handkerchief.

"It's really none of your concern," she replies, focusing on the traces of energy that are quickly approaching them.

"I just find it interesting how fascinated she was with you this morning." Hazel watches Mikaelis' body tense, knowing his observation last night was spot on. "Perhaps it wasn't the youkai that you were hiding your face from."

"If anything should happen to her because of this stunt, you'll have more to fear than a horde of youkai."

"Aha," Hazel laughs. "Ms. Mikaelis, if I didn't know any better I would think you were threatening me."

"Instead of talking, you should be focusing on the youkai that are about to show up."

"Hm, are they really something we should be concerned about?" Hazel asks, flashing her a smile.

_Should have known better. Handsome guys tend to have the worse personalities. _For a brief moment she looks at Gat, who doesn't seem the least bit perturbed by the amount of blood-lust heading towards them. He remains seated next to a tree, his pistols tucked in their holsters. _They don't really expect me to take on all these youkai on my own, do they?_

"Close your eyes and cover your ears," Mikaelis says, directing the order to Cayla.

"Don't worry, little angel. It'll be over before you know it," Hazel says as he rises to his feet, facing the youkai head on as they descend upon them.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The lead youkai asks, lifting his arm to stop his comrades from moving forward. "Not exactly who we were looking for, but they do look tasty." His tongue runs along his lips.

"They seem to be a rather vulgar bunch, don't they," Hazel laughs as he waves them off.

"I'm surprised by the crap that comes out of their mouths," Mikaelis notes, keeping her arm steady as she has her arrow aimed at the leader.

"This is an odd combination. You're the infamous Bishop Hazel Grouse, who has been killing youkai left and right. But I don't remember hearing about him traveling with a woman. I guess it goes to show that even a man dedicated to the cloth gets tempted by the flesh."

"Do you really think the two of us look close?" Hazel asks the leader, which earns confused looks from the other youkai. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm starting to take a fancy to her."

For a moment, Mikaelis gawks at Hazel, wondering what he is up to.

"Hehe, is this guy for real?" The head youkai laughs. "I heard he was odd but—" He motions to his comrades. "Go ahead and take care of this fool. We still need to find that kid."

With that the horde of youkai shoot forward, heading straight for the three of them.

"For someone who has heard of me, you really don't know much," Hazel says thoughtfully. "He seemed to have forgotten that my bodyguard is more than capable of taking on such weak monsters." Hazel raises his hand, his index finger pointing at the group of youkai racing toward them, a slight smile curving Hazel's youthful face. "Go get 'em, Gat!"

Gat quickly stands up as he draws his pistols, firing two shots, while Mikaelis releases an arrow, taking out a total of three of the youkai. Gun fire eats away at the horde of youka and within moments the youkai's numbers are cut in half, Gat taking out most of them with a fury of bullets.

_He's really something else,_ Mikaelis thinks in awe.

Even with the wall of bullets fired at them, several youkai slip past him, heading straight for Mikaelis. A curse escapes her lips when she realizes she won't be able to load an arrow and fire it before the youkai reach her. She swings the bow around her shoulder, knowing she'll have to engage in close-quarter combat.

She steadies her feet, raising her arms in a defensive pose as the first youkai approaches her. He raises his arm, his claws thirsting for her blood. Just as he is about to bring his hand down, she pivots to her left, her elbow striking him on the back of his neck, knocking the air out of him. She brings her arm down, releasing her hand blade as she slices through his throat. Her victory is short lived when another youkai comes at her. With one fluid motion, she avoids the hit, slipping past his defenses and jabbing her blade into his gut. Her foot shoves him back, knocking another youkai in the process.

"Argh!" A youkai screams jumping over his fallen companion and heading straight for her. His blade grinds against hers and she finds her footing starting to slip from the impact. Her teeth clench against each other, surprised by the strength behind the strike. He shoves her back and for a brief moment she almost falls, but she digs her heels into the cracked earth, catching her balance.

_His essence is so erratic, it's hard for me to read his moves._

Mikaelis quickly snaps out of it when she feels a shift in his youki. She quickly lifts her arms, her gauntlets blocking another youkai's sword. _You're losing your focus,_ she scorns herself.

"Hehe, almost had you-Gah!" the youkai screams as one of Gat's bullet strikes him in the back. Mikaelis drops her arms, glancing at the giant of a man.

"Look out!" she yells as another youkai ambushes Gat from behind, his blade slicing through the man's back. The impact sends one of his pistols flying through the air, landing a foot from her.

One of the youkai brushes past Gat, setting his sights on Hazel who has failed to intervene throughout the whole battle.

___Can the man even fight_? she wonders Damn! Mikaelis curses to herself. She makes a break for Gat's Colt .45, and within seconds she has it gripped in both hands, aiming at the youkai that is making a straight line for Hazel. _It's just like shooting a crossbow, Sanzo used a gun plenty of times in front of me. Keep a firm stance, aim and..._ _Concentrate…_she orders herself. Her eyes shoot open, as she pulls the trigger. _Boom! _The recoil is so strong she is thrown off her feet and knocked flat on her back, her head slamming against the ground.

For a second she blacks out, her head throbbing from the impact. The gunshots stop and for a second she wonders if Gat has fallen. A strange pulse of energy fills the air, but as quickly as it appears, it fades away.

"Ms. Mikaelis?" Hazel asks, leaning over her, amusement evident in his blue eyes.

"Ow..." she mutters, rubbing the back of her head.

"Haha, thank you for trying to help..." He offers his hand to her, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I missed, didn't I?"

"Don't worry. You spooked him enough for him to let his guard down."

"I'm sorry...it was my first time firing a gun."

"Hm...that's rather surprising. You looked like you knew what you were doing."

"Someone I know uses a gun, but I think Gat's is stronger. There's no way his scrawny arms could handle a gun like that." She glances around the area, realizing all the youkai have been slain. A shadow drops over her and she when she looks up she is met with a set of yellow eyes.

"Sorry..." Gat apologizes, a faint pink crossing his cheeks.

She jumps to her feet, worry evident on her face. "Don't move around too much!" She snaps, grabbing the back of his shirt and lifting it. "You're hurt-" she stops, realizing there is no wound anywhere on him.

"Oh, how forward of you," Hazel laughs.

_That blade made contact. How could there be no wound? _"Are you-" she stops, realizing there is no way he can be like Orion. She regains her composure, averting her eyes. "I apologize for overreacting. I thought you had been wounded."

"Ah," Gat replies, smoothing his shirt.

"Ms. Mikaelis?" Hazel asks, his eyes hard-set as he looks at her. "I have something very important to ask you."

"Huh..." Mikaelis takes a step back, wondering what she has gotten herself into. _Maybe he was serious when he said he was starting to take a fancy to me._

"After careful consideration I have decided that...you should become the newest member of the Hazel Grouse group!" he points a finger at her, earning a blank stare.

"No."

"Eh, you're not even going to take the time to consider it?"

"Not at all." She turns on her heel, heading towards the little girl who is watching them. "Are you okay?" She asks Cayla. The little girl slowly nods her head, before pointing to her head. "It's minor," she replies, not expecting the girl to be concerned about her well-being.

"Why not?" Hazel asks, his lower lip slightly pouting.

"I have my reasons."

"I thought we had deepened our relationship."

"You can't deepen something that doesn't exist."

"You really are a cruel woman, but no worries, I'm a persistent man." He cups his chin, a confident grin tilting his lips. But she quickens her pace, putting more distance between them. "Ms.—Mikaelis!" Hazel calls as she completely ignores him.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

For the past hour, the Sanzo-ikko have been driving alongside the dying forest, searching for any traces of youkai or unnatural traces of energy, but all they find are faint traces of youki and the scent of blood and death staining the area.

No doubt the one named Mikaelis has been leaving a trail of bodies in his wake and Sanzo is sure that trail will eventually lead to the warrior in black who had fought against the shape-shifter who was posing as Serafina.

"Oh dear," Hakkai suddenly says, bringing jeep to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Sanzo asks, glancing at the man in green beside him.

"It appears we've hit a road block," Hakkai points to the cliff that is rising a good hundred feet in front of them.

"Is there anyway, around it?" Sanzo asks as he slowly rubs his temple, wondering what other obstacles are going throw themselves in their paths.

"Hm, let's see," Hakkai says, unfolding a map. His green eyes scan the map, trying to think of a reasonable second route. "If we turn back around and drive for three hours or so, we should be able to cut through this area…" He places his index finger on the map.

"Too long," Sanzo mutters, climbing out of the green jeep. "We'll climb to the top."

"Are you for real?" Gojyo asks, hopping out of the back.

"It shouldn't take us that long," Sanzo says as he places a cigarette in his mouth, preparing to light it. "Unless you're so out of shape you don't think you can make it…"

"_Me _out of shape?! You're the one who's always falling behind!" Gojyo thrusts his finger at Sanzo, earning an annoyed look.

"Che," the monk replies, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"The last one to the top has to pay for dinner," Goku laughs, making a break for the side of the cliff. With a kick of his foot, he flies through the air, landing a good ten feet above them on an outcropping. A bullet hits the rock, causing Goku to lose his balance and he ends up landing on his bottom next to Gojyo.

"What the hell?!" Goku cries, rubbing his throbbing bottom.

"I'll be damned if I let you get a head start," Sanzo mutters, grabbing onto an outcropping and lifting his body up. For a brief second, Sanzo is grateful that he is now wearing boots and not the sandals he used to wear since it makes it easier for him to keep his footing. The same boots that _she _gave him.

"Don't fall too far behind," Gojyo laughs as he ends up a foot ahead of Sanzo.

"Ah, looks like we have a little friendly competition between us," Hakkai says as he keeps up with Gojyo.

"Uh, my butt," Goku cries as he follows close behind them.

"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu soars past them.

A few minutes later Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai are resting on a ledge, thirty-feet from the top.

"Come on Sanzo! Don't give up!" Gojyo calls as he looks down at the sweating monk, who is a good ten feet below them.

"Perhaps you should cut down on your smoking," Hakkai laughs.

"I want pork fried rice, barbeque pork buns, slow cooked pork and…" Goku continues to list off several dishes.

"I'm going to…kill you bastards…" Sanzo grunts, taking a second to catch his breath. After taking a deep breath he continues and after a good five minutes he reaches the ledge his companions are resting on.

"My, Sanzo, you are really out of shape," Hakkai notes, handing him a canteen of water. "Perhaps you need to change your lifestyle."

Sanzo completely ignores them as he slips the top of his robes off his shoulders. With a flick of his wrist he unfurls his paper fan, using it to cool his body down. He pauses for a second, noting that Goku and Gojyo are now shielding their heads, no doubt expecting Sanzo to dish out punishment for their earlier comments.

"Whoa," Gojyo laughs, lowering his hands. "I thought for sure you were going to hi—" Gojyo words are cut off when Sanzo brings his fan down on the half-bred's head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were thinking impure thoughts," Sanzo replies, looking away.

"I don't want that hear that from _you_!"

"It's kind of cool to be this high up," Goku suddenly says.

"I do feel a slight breeze," Hakkai notes, closing his eyes as he feels the breeze caressing his hair. Suddenly, the breeze picks up, turning into a fierce gust of wind. All eyes look up, sensing a set of strong youkai presences above them.

"Are you shitting me?" Gojyo asks, his brow twitching as he takes in the pair of youkai standing on the cliff thirty feet above them.

"They are a determined looking bunch, aren't they," Hakkai laughs.

"Do you think they are really strong?" Goku asks, his voice shaking with excitement.

"Itachi, they're not there," one of the youkai says.

"Lord Lucilius wants that kid found no matter what. We don't have time to waste on them," Itachi says, turning his back on them.

"But it's the Sanzo-ikko!"

"Yeah," Gojyo taunts from below. "Don't tell me you are going to turn tail and run after making such a dramatic entrance."

"If you want a fight, why don't _you_ climb up here," the blue hair youkai calls.

"Reiki!" Itachi snaps.

"Come on, Itachi, you don't think you can take them on?"

"Whoever said I couldn't?" Itachi replies, his long violet hair billowing in a sudden gust of wind. _Bang! _A bullet nearly nicks his face, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oy!" Sanzo calls, a line of smoke drifting from the barrel of his Smith & Wesson.

"You son of a-!" Reiki growls, his youki energy rising. Itachi places a hand on his companion's arm to calm him.

"If you have something to say, say it," Itachi replies, leaning forward, teetering on the edge of the cliff.

"That shape-shifting woman, is she working for you?" Sanzo asks.

"Oh, I see you met Tyree."

"She _is_ working for you."

"Not at all, just someone I met in passing. But I would avoid her if I were you-she tends to like pretty boys."

"And Mikaelis?"

Confusion covers Itachi's face, not sure what the monk is asking.

"Hey, Itachi, you think Mikaelis is the one who took the kid?" Reiki whispers to the youkai beside him.

"So he's not working for you," Sanzo cocks his gun, aiming at the youkai.

"Did you see Evan?" Goku suddenly asks.

"What the hell are they rambling about?" Reiki asks Itachi.

"I really don't know who you are talking about. But if you value your lives, you should stay out of this."

"And what exactly are we staying out of?" Sanzo inquires, his violet eyes burning into Itachi's green ones.

A moment passes, a smug grin curving Itachi's thin lips.

"We're going to change the world," he replies. Another gust of wind passes by kicking up dirt and with that the two disappear in a cloud of dust.

"That doesn't seem to bode well, does it?" Hakkai asks, a sweat drop running down his forehead.

"See!" Gojyo snaps, pointing a finger in the direction of where the youkai were. "This is exactly why I told you we should avoid Raven and his crew! Those guys attract too much trouble!"

"Don't you miss Warner?" Goku asks, the middle of his brows scrunching.

"Well yeah, but the last time we ran into them, I had to fight against some strong demons, had my ass kicked by a rampaging Raven and had to put up with _that brat_ pestering me. No matter how much I like Warner, he's not worth the trouble."

"Sanzo?" Hakkai questions, wondering what his decision will be.

"I heard them say something about a kid…"

"You think it's Evan?" Goku asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Who knows, but I'm sure if we find this Mikaelis, he'll tell us what's going on."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A crow caws in the distance and suddenly a flock of them take flight as a strong presence enters the area.

A child wearing a pink dress, runs through a clearing, as two youkai chase after her. Her foot catches on a rock and she tumbles to the ground. She tries to scurry back onto her feet, but the youkai are already upon her.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl cries, shielding her face.

"Do you think this is who we are looking for?" One of the youkai whispers to the other.

"She doesn't feel like a normal human."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!" The girl whimpers. "Help! Someone please save me!" She raises her voice, but no one responds.

"You sure that's her? I thought she was younger." Both youkai look at the girl, sensing something isn't quite right about the little girl with a set of pigtails on the side of her head.

"Let's take her back. Itachi can figure it out then."

"Is there _anyone _who can save me?!"

"Come on, kid. We won't hurt you if you don't put up a fight." The youkai reaches out to her, about to grab her trembling shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" The girl suddenly yells. "How much crap are you going to have me spout before you get off your lazy ass and do something?!"

The youkai stop, looking at each other, before looking back at the child. "I don't think that's her…"

"No shit I'm not her!" The girl raises her hand to her head, ripping off a wig to reveal short black hair. "I'm a boy, assholes!" The boy flashes his middle-finger.

The two youkai look at each other, then to the little boy no older than ten glaring up at them with unusual eyes that seemed to radiate blue and violet at the same time.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" one of youkai asks, his claws elongating into deadly tools of death, but that seems to annoy the boy even more.

"Come on, Orion! Quit screwing around and come out!"

"What the-!" the youkai on the right begins, but something drops behind him and within seconds he and his companion are lifted off the ground, their heads cracking against each others. The two youkai fall in a jumbled mess, revealing a tall man with a muscular build.

"What the hell was that?" the boy asks, glaring at the man with a head of red and black hair.

The large man's chest shakes with amusement as he looks down at the boy.

"Orion!"Stop laughing!"

"I can't help it, Evan" the man chokes out.

"It's not that funny," Evan growls.

"You look weird wearing that!" Orion sputters, trying to keep his laughter in.

"You're the one who forced me to wear this!"

"You suggested it." The man pats the dirt off his white uniform as he steps over the unconscious youkai.

"No, I suggested we act like a decoy, not dress in drag!"

"If you didn't dress this way, how would you make a proper decoy?"

"That-that still doesn't excuse you for stripping me naked and putting," he grabs the hem of his dress, yanking on it, "in this!"

"You did say to _make _you wear it."

"I didn't think you would actually do it!" The boy takes a deep breath, realizing yelling at Orion isn't going to get him anywhere. He closes his eyes, counting to ten in hopes that will calm his nerves, but a flash of light snaps his eyes back open.

"Did you just take a picture?!" Evan sputters, making a grab for the camera that Orion shoves into his satchel.

"Warner said he would reward me if I got a picture of you. Nothing personal."

"Gah!" the boy makes a grab for the large man, but with one swift motion, the boy ends up dangling in the air, his fist making contact with thin air as Orion grasps the back of Evan's dress.

"Ah, it's rather disappointing how weak you are in this form. I doubt you will be much help." Orion lifts the boy higher so they are eye to eye. "Try not to be a hindrance."

"You are_ so_ lucky I'm not in my other form. When I am, I am _so _going to kick your ass."

"I look forward to it," the man laughs as he releases Evan. The boy lands on his feet, planting a hard kick to the man's leg, but the hit appears to have no effect on the tall man.

"Not a care in the world, huh?" Evan mutters, snapping the dried branches blocking his path. "You should be worried about your _comrade._"

"But it was a request from Daycarthro!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It was a request from _The Daycarthro, The _God of Saerublon, _The_ Dimension Gate-Keeper! Do you know how many people from my world have come in direct contact with him?" Orion asks, but the boy doesn't even attempt to give an answer. "Including myself, four people. Imagine that, only _four_ people in my entire world. Who am I to question a request from him?"

"Yet you followed me here…"

"It won't hurt to be a decoy. Better safe, than sorry."

"You should say something along the lines that you fear for her safety."

"How absurd. I have more faith in her abilities than my own." A thoughtful look crosses the young man's face as his golden eyes lower slightly. "Do you think Daycarthro will be upset that we went behind his back and left?"

"Most likely he will. I'm sure a harsh punishment awaits you when we get back."

"Perhaps I was reckless in my decision to come here," Orion comes to a stop, turning on his heel. "I'm sure Malay can handle herself."

"Get your ass back here," Evan yells, grabbing Orion's right arm and yanking him back, but the boy ends up being dragged behind him.

"One shouldn't go against figures of authority," Orion says, completely oblivious to the fact that Evan has latched onto his arm.

"I-if you go back home you—you won' t be able to meet Genjo Sanzo!"

The tall man comes to a stop, surprised etched on his handsome features.

"Ah, my curiosity will be the death of me," Orion sighs, as he turns back around, throwing the boy off balance and knocking him to the ground. Orion looks down at the boy, a soft smile on his lips. "I apologize, I didn't realize you were tired." He offers his hand to the boy who is now glaring up at him. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Argh! I don't understand how Sera can stand you! You're so freakin' annoying!"

For a moment Orion turns around, his shoulders trembling and for a moment Evan wonders if he has upset the warrior in white. That is until he falls into another fit of laughter.

"You're so cute beyond words. It's so hard to take you seriously in that form. You might as well save your words, because you are not intimidating in the slightest."

"Why?! Why did I ever ask you to come along?!" Evan cries, clenching the sides of his head. "Warner would have been so much better than you!"

"Is that so?" He flashes Evan a smug grin. "But we both know I'm a better fighter than him. Besides, I have a knack for tracking down Malay." Orion's large hand latches onto Evan's shoulder and before the boy knows what hit him, he is slung over the man's shoulder. "Come now, let's track down more of these youkai."

"You bastard! Put me down!" Evan yells, punching and kicking at Orion, but once again he has no effect on the warrior as he is carried off.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The Sanzo-ikko enter a clearing, the scent of death heavy in the air. Several bodies are littered across the ground, all of them being youkai.

"Looks like we're close," Hakkai notes as he glances at the dead youkai at his feet. "Sanzo?"

"I'm telling you this is bad idea to track down that guy," Gojyo mutters, but his companions ignore him.

"Now that's odd," Hakkai remarks, kneeling down to get a closer look at something on the ground.

"What is it?" Sanzo asks, his voice tensing.

"Look, it's a small foot print."

"I'll telling you that kid is somewhere around here," Goyjo rubs his arms, feeling a foreboding shiver pass through him. "I can just feel his evilness closing in on us…"

"Haha, you have quite the imagination," Hakkai waves him off. "The footprints are much too small to belong to him."

"Then there is another kid?" Goku says, kneeling down to the ground. "Wow, they really are small!"

"So let me get this right, there's a guy decked out in black, killing youkai left and right _and_ he's traveling with a kid?" Gojyo scoffs in disbelief.

"Sanzo, do you think this might be the kid that those two youkai were talking about?"

"Most likely. But the real question is, what do they plan to do with that child once they find them?"

"Hey, Sanzo! Something else is around here," Goku concentrates on the different presences littering the area. One in particular stands out the most. "Hazel and Gat were here."

Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai tense at the mention of the priest from the West who has made it his mission to wipe out all youkai. In his eyes the only thing youkai are good for is to rejuvenate his bodyguard's clay like body. If Mikaelis is a youkai, there's no doubt that Hazel will target him. _And if he's something else_…

"Then I suggest we find them before Hazel decides to steal their souls…"

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: That's it for now. Hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. If you have any suggestions or things you would like to see, don't be afraid to let me know. I always love hearing from you. Thanks to smartcat9 for reviewing. Till next time!


	5. Conflicting Ideals

A/N: Here's the next chapter of The Fallen Ones. Took a little bit longer to finish than usual. Work has been consuming my life again and I've been finding it harder to find a quiet place to sit down and write. I apologize for an typos since I'm rushing to get this chapter out. Hope you find this chapter entertaining. Now onward to Chapter 5!

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Chapter 5: Conflicting Ideals

The sun begins to set as the unusual group comes to a stop, finally finding traces of civilization.

"Ah, looks like we finally made it," Hazel announces, pointing to at the top of a building hiding in the distance. "Ms. Mikaelis?" Hazel asks, diverting his attention to the woman who has failed to say much since the fiasco that happened in the morning. "Aren't you happy to see we've reached a town in one piece?"

"Thank you for your help," Mikaelis says, as she turns to Gat, bowing her head slightly. "I wish you the best of luck in your travels."

"With the way you talk, you sound as if we aren't going to see each other for a while," Hazel notes.

"The _agreement_ was that we would part ways at the next town."

"Hm…agreement?" Hazel asks, as a thoughtful look crosses his face. "Ah, you mean that!" He waves her off. "We made that agreement when I thought you were a man. There's no way that I would leave a woman to travel alone with a child."

"You..." she begins, but she bites her tongue. Her brown eyes fall on Cayla who watches the both of them. It's won't be safe for Cayla if they continue to travel with this man.

"You do realize how suspicious it is for a woman to be traveling into a dangerous territory with a child. They'll see you as easy pickings. If you really want to keep that child safe, staying with us is your best option." A wide smile covers the dark undertones in his words. "It'll be even more difficult since those youkai are looking for the girl traveling with you. Why are they after her?"

_I was hoping he hadn't notice,_ Mikaelis thinks. _But he still doesn't know why. How would he react if he discovered the truth?_

"It's really none of your concern."

"The more you hide from me the more I want to know about you. Oh, what should I do? If this keeps up I might—"

"…annoying…" Mikaelis mutters, clenching her fists to stop herself from smacking him. _Wait it out, I'm sure an opportunity will present itself where we can slip away unnoticed. If I argue too much, who knows what he'll do…_ "If you insist, I guess I have no choice."

"Oh, I was expecting you to argue more…" Hazel says, sounding disappointed.

Mikaelis takes a step forward, only to realize that Cayla hasn't moved an inch. She stops for a second, turning to face the little girl.

"What's wrong?" she asks. The girl shakes her head, pointing to her small feet. "Would you like me to carry you?"

Cayla quickly nods her head, reaching up to Mikaelis.

"I'll do it," Gat announces, lifting the girl onto his right shoulder with ease. She latches onto his head, almost tearing off his bandana.

"I can carry her," Mikaelis begins, but Hazel grabs her wrist, pulling her away from the giant.

"Come now. I'm sure to Gat, she doesn't weigh much. Ah, where should we go first?"

The closer they get to the town, the more people they begin to see. Before they know it a crowd has begun to trail behind him.

Hush whispers follow them as they enter the main street of town. Mikaelis glances at Cayla, wondering if she is really safe with Gat. She still hasn't sensed any malice from him. In reality he seems very gentle. _But the other one_…She glances at Hazel who has failed to release her wrist since he took it. _He's intentionally keeping me close so I can't slip away. _

"Is it really him?" She overhears one of the townspeople whisper.

_Just who exactly is he…_Mikaelis wonders, her eyes lowering at Hazel who seems unperturbed by the hush whispers.

A man in expensive looking clothing approaches them, no doubt someone with influential power within the town. If she could, she would have cowered behind Gat, not liking the attention focused on her. After everything that has happened to her, she dislikes being the center of attention. It was better to melt into the background, instead of attracting the wrong type of attention.

"What an honor it is to be visited by the great Hazel Grouse," the man greets as he bows his head. His eyes fall to Mikaelis, not liking the look of her. She was obviously a foreigner from some unknown place since he didn't recognize the light armor she wore.

"Don't mind them. This is Mikaelis and her daughter. We were asked to escort them on their travels. You know how dangerous times are."

"Ah." He still doesn't like the look of her, even if she is accompanied by someone as esteemed as_ the_ Hazel Grouse.

"She might look standoffish but she is actually quite nice. Isn't that right, Mikaelis?"

"Thank you for your hospitality," Mikaelis says as she bows her head, knowing any other reaction will arouse suspicion. For now it will be best to keep a low profile. Besides, as soon as night strikes, she'll never see this town or Hazel again.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A blast of wind scatters the flower petals litter across a lush the ground. Gravity slowly bringing the petals down around the two youkai as if snowflakes were fluttering around them. Itachi holds his hand out, catching one of the petals in the palm of his hand. He holds it up to the light, wondering if it might be an illusion that will quickly melt away. But instead he can make out the veins of the plant almost as if it consisted of flesh. He lets the petal be brushed away by the breeze, turning his attention to lush green plants that cover the once barren hills.

"It's really something else, huh?" Reiki laughs, breaking into a run. With a kick of his feet he leaps into the air, noting the amount of life that has spread through the valley. The two land softly on the ground a few feet away from the man who made it all happen.

"Did you find her?" Lucilius asks not bothering to look up as he stares down at the map laid out before him.

"No, not yet," Itachi grumbles, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"It's just one girl," Reiki replies, plopping down beside the young man. "But we can't find her anywhere."

"In the meantime, your followers' numbers continue to drop," Lucilius sighs.

"We've lost contact with a group here and here," Itachi states, tapping his finger against the map sprawled out on a short table."

"Most likely there is more than one group involved here. I wonder where they are headed," Lucilius presses a finger against his chin, his eyes lowering in deep thought.

"We ran into the Sanzo-ikko and they said something about a Mikaelis and an Evan." At the mention of the second name, Lucilius tenses. "Would those names happen to mean something to you?"

"Evan, huh?" Lucilius suddenly laughs. "It's amazing how some things fall into place." He turns his attention back to the two youkai. "For now focus on finding the girl. The sooner you find her the better."

"And what about Evan?"

"I'll figure out a way to deal with him."

He raises his hand, a necklace made of transparent crystal drops over the map. It slowly sweeps across the map in a circular motion. After several passes, it slows down to stop, hanging lifeless.

"Ah, how disappointing…" Lucilius sighs. "Whoever they are, I can't pick up on their essence." He looks at the map again, resting his finger on one of the places that Itachi said he had lost contact with one of the groups. "Focus on this town here. I'm sure the Sanzo-ikko will be heading there. They seem to know more about this person who took the girl. Finding out what they know."

"I'll send a group to search the town," Itachi announces, as he stands up.

"By the way, what do you think of your home now?" Lucilius asks, motioning towards the fertile earth.

"Thank you," Itachi bows his head, not remembering the last time the place had smelled like rain.

"If you can find that girl, this will seem like nothing."

Itachi and Reiki nod their heads before a gust of wind sweeps them away.

Lucilius' index finger drops on the map, his eyes darkening.

"To think your kind has survived all these years, especially you…" A thin line of smoke floats from his finger and when he lifts it a small hole has eaten away at the map. "I'll make you suffer for everything you've done…"

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A calm silence surrounds the room as Mikaelis sits on the windowsillof the hotel room that she is sharing with Cayla. After a long discussion she convinced Hazel that she was _not_ sharing a room with him. Gat had listened to it all with a blank look on his face, while Cayla clung to Mikaelis.

She glances at the little girl who is curled on the bed, soundlessly sleeping. She looks away, crossing her arms over her chest to keep herself warm_. After a little shut eye, we'll continue on, away from the Western priest and his odd associate. The sooner the better…_

She pulls the visor from her bag, covering her eyes with it. With a push of a button, a grid appears, curving to the shape of the land. A flashing green light appears at the top of the mountain peak. _Two days left…If everything goes fine, then all of this will be over._

She sets the visor down, her eyes drifting shut.

After a few hours have passed an odd feeling suddenly falls over her, ripping her away from her peaceful sleep. The gentle rumbling of an engine enters her ears. Her fingers pull the curtains back just enough for her to peek at the main road. A green jeep trails down the road, coming to a stop at the building she is in. Four familiar essences reach her senses as the engine is killed and four men step out of the car.

_It couldn't be…_She finds herself frozen in place as she takes in the head of blond hair that is uncommon in this world. _Sanzo…!_ The monk comes to a stop, his head tilting up. She suddenly loses her balance, falling off the ledge. _D-did he see me?_ She wonders, not daring to move an inch.

Cayla sits up from the bed , concerned eyes looking at her guardian. Mikaelis presses a finger to her lips, listening to the front door close downstairs. _How could this happen?_ She was sure no one had followed them through the mountains except for Gat and Hazel. She didn't take into consideration that they were traveling by car. Even if they had gone around the mountain, they would have gone at a faster pace than they could walk.

She continues to listen to the footsteps, wondering if they know she is here.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Goku voice echoes from downstairs, obviously having some kind of argument.

"Obviously you, shrimp," Gojyo replies.

"Shut the hell up!" Sanzo's commanding voice yells, followed by two loud thuds. "If you guys so much as a make a peep, I'll kill you all!"

_Damn, it's really them…_Mikaelis quickly moves over to Cayla, her footsteps barely making a sound on the wood floor. She places the visor over her eyes, as well as the mask, tucking away her long hair. She swings her satchel over her shoulder as well as her bow before she picks Cayla up. She heads back to the window, about to make their escape when she hears the window below her thrown open. She drops to her knees, ducking out of sight, as she holds Cayla tight.

_What horrible luck…_she swears to herself. She listens to the rustling below and soon the scent of tobacco enters the room.

_Why? Why did it have to be him?_ She wonders, the smell all too familiar to her. She can feel her heart beat faster in her chest, not liking how just his mere presence was enough to throw her heart into disarray. It isn't lovesickness that she is feeling…but guilt.

That feeling of guilt had eased away over the months since that dreadful night, and she began to forget the odd sensation that entered her chest when she was around him. She continued to live her life as usual, focusing on honing her skills and searching for a way to beat Lamya. The few weeks they spent together felt like a passing dream, something that quickly came, but held no real impact over her..

_This is bad…_Her fingers rake against her mask, hiding her face against the top of Cayla's head. All those emotions that felt like a passing dream are suddenly coming back to her, as fresh as they were the first time she felt them.

Time seems to pass slowly, Mikaelis doing her best to calm her fragile nerves. Would he figure out she is here, randomly appearing at her window, the barrel of his gun aimed at her heart, his violet eyes glaring down at her, demanding why she had run away without saying anything?

Even if she is hiding her face, she's sure he would eventually figure it out and then what? Her eyes clench shut, not wanting to entertain the thought any further. Didn't she already cover up that wound in her heart with a sense of indifference, how could her resolve melt away so easily?

_I'm sorry…_the apology seemed insignificant to the look of fear that splashed across his face during that night when she had made the awful decision.

"_You shouldn't have run away,"_ Mikaelis' voice echoes in her thoughts, the look of disappointment crossing his blue eyes. _"You should have ended it cleanly. I'm sure you know how wrong your actions were. Now you will be consumed by regret."_

"I'm sorry," she whispers, a long sigh escaping her lips. Cayla tightens her grip around Mikaelis shoulders, as if comforting her. Mikaelis strokes Cayla's head in response.

The scent of smoke slowly dies down and soon a dead silence falls around them. Mikaelis stares at the wall, uncertain if it's safe to move or not. Cayla's head droops onto her shoulder as the girl begins to drift asleep. _ I can't hesitate_. She slowly stands up, draping the girl over her shoulder as she quietly opens the window. With one smooth motion, she leaps out the window, for a brief moment catching a glimpse of the room that was below them, but finding the curtains have been drawn shut. The second she lands on her feet, she takes off like a shadow drifting through the cold night air.

A few moments later, they are about to reach the edge of town, when several essences enter the area. She comes to a complete halt, whirling around to face the town.

_How many are there?_ She wonders, as the essences creep closer to the sleeping town. Cayla suddenly yawns, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turns back around, knowing she shouldn't get involved, Cayla being the highest priority over everything else.

The shattering of glass echoes through the night, followed by screams. She turns back around, a bright fire glowing in the distance.

"_Do you know why the Royal Guard exists?"Mikaelis asked._

"_To fight," Serafina replied, wondering why he was asking such a simple question._

"_They were created to protect those who aren't strong enough to protect themselves. We do not side with the Natives or the Outsiders. We keep the order between all the different races. No race should ever be considered more superior than another and no life should ever be considered more valuable than another."_

"_Is that why are helped me?" Serafina asked._

"_Of course, if I have the ability to save a life, than I should do everything in my power to save it."_

"_And Lamya?"_

"_Those who prey on the weak and show no remorse deserve to be snuffed out. But always remember that once you let the thirst for revenge consume you, you will be no better than her. When you finally save your parents, make sure you will be able to hold your head up high with pride and not paint your hands with the blood of the innocent." He brushed her long hair away from her bruised face. "No matter what, you should always use your skills to protect the weak because if you don't, who will?"_

Mikaelis takes a deep breath, before setting Cayla down. If she were to walk away and let the townspeople die, would she regret that moment for the rest of her life? Would she be ashamed to meet her parent's eyes? Would _he_ still be able to say her name with pride?

"Stay here," Mikaelis says, placing a gentle hand on the top of Cayla's head. She is probably being foolish jumping into this fight, but the cries of the townspeople prevent her from leaving. She releases the blade on her left hand, the sound barely audible over the cries for help. "Hide, I promise this won't take long."

Cayla reaches out to her, not wanting her to leave, but Mikaelis quickly takes off blending in with the night sky and disappearing from sight.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A long curse escapes Sanzo's lips, as he reloads his Smith and Wesson. With a flick of his wrist, he shuts his gun, taking careful aim at the youkai lunging at him. With a groan the youkai falls dead at his feet. He whirls around, taking out another youkai.

"Whoever takes out the most wins!" Goku announces as he leaps through the broken window, landing on the street below. A small fire sending odd shadows around him.

"You're on, chibi monkey," Gojyo laughs, following Goku.

"You damn morons, stop getting carried away!" Sanzo yells.

"Whoever loses, has to be a slave to the winner for a week."

"Oho, that sure sounds interesting," Hakkai laughs, landing next to Gojyo and Goku.

"You idiots, I'm not playing your stupid game!" Sanzo snaps.

"Losers don't like playing when they know they are going to lose," Gojyo taunts. Four shots echo around them, each bullet taking out a youkai.

"Che, what are you talking about, I'm already ahead."

"Let's go!" Goku announces, each of them breaking off into a different direction.

"My, you four sure play interesting games," a familiar voice announces as a man in black and white lands on the balcony beside Sanzo. Sanzo cringes at the voice, already knowing who it is without even turning around. "What a small world it is that we end up at the same hotel."

"It must be horrible luck," Sanzo retorts, reloading his gun.

"Ah, Mister Sanzo, when you said it that way, you make it sound like a bad thing," Hazel pouts.

"Actually, I have something to ask you."

"Oh, could this perhaps be the seeds of friendship?" Hazel asks, a smug grin plaster on his face.

"Quit talking crap."

"My, my Sanzo, no need to be bashful. I'll answer whatever questions you have-after we dispose of this trash." Hazel raises his hand, pointing at a group of youkai quickly approaching them. "Go get 'em Gat!" Hazel announces just as the giant draws his pistols.

Several gunshots light up the night, followed by the death cries of the youkai slain.

"Too flashy," Sanzo mutters.

"I believe Gat is already caught up to you. I wonder what I should have you do when you lose."

"Like hell I'm losing to you," Sanzo snaps,

"Then you better get moving or you are going to fall behind." With that Hazel jumps down to the street below, light gathering around him as his talisman absorbs the souls of the fallen youkai. Gat follows shortly, his gunfire clearing a path for Hazel as the townspeople flee from their attackers.

"Che," Sanzo grunts, hopping out the window, heading in the opposite direction of Hazel and Gat.

The amount of youkai is almost overwhelming. As soon as Sanzo fires on one youkai, another takes his place. After a few moments, the youkai begin to thin out as the bodies begin to cover the ground. A grunt escapes his lips as he reloads his gun, avoiding a strike from one of the remaining youkai.

Blood splatters to the ground as an arrow connects with one of the youkai's throat. Sanzo whirls around, wondering who it was that dispatched the youkai. For a split second he catches a glimpse of a figure clothed in black. _Mikaelis…_? He wonders.

"Shit," Sanzo mumbles, quickly heading in the direction they took off in.

He weaves through the alleyways, looking for any signs of person in black. But he sees no sign of them.

_Where did he go?_ Sanzo wonders, the person's presence completely gone.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Cayla sits in the corner of a building, a wooden barrel hiding her view as she silent counts in her head, her hands covering her ears to block out the battle cries that seem to be inching closer to her. How much time had passed since her protect jumped into the chaos that seemed to slowly be dying down? With each gunshot her teeth clench tighter, wishing the sounds would go away. Why did death seem to follow her wherever she went? Why were these youkai after her?

She freezes in place when the light shifts around her as the barrel that was shielding her is pulled away, exposing her to the chilly night air.

"Oh, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?" The youkai asks, slamming the tip of his sword into the barrel. The wood splitters, water splattering to the ground.

Cayla slowly takes a step back, wondering if Mikaelis is going to show up to save her.

"Don't tell me you're the kid that everyone has been looking for?" He offers his hand to her, his lips curling back to reveal his sharp teeth. "Now be a good little girl, and don't make me angry."

She quickly runs to the youkai, slipping though his legs.

"Hey!" He yells, whipping around, his long claw hands snatching her by her hair and lifting her off the ground. Quiet gasps escapes her mouth as she claws at the hand holding her hair.

"Hey ugly!" A young man taunts, just as his bou collides with youkai's back, knocking him face forward into the ground. She feels herself falling but a strong, thin arm catches her, easing her down. Golden eyes look down at her, the man's innocent smile washing her fear away.

"You okay, kid?" Goku asks as he lowers his bou. "Did you get separated from your mom and dad?"

She shakes her head.

"You don't have to be shy. I'm not going to hurt you. If you want I can help you find your mom and dad." He holds his hand out to her, a broad smile casting away her uneasiness. She reaches out to him, her small fingers brushing against his hand and his large hand quickly encompasses hers. He lifts her up so she is sitting on his shoulders, while a childish laugh echoes in her ears. "If you see them let me know, 'kay?"

She quickly nods her head, tightening her grip around his neck as jumps onto the top of one of the buildings…

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Within half an hour, most of the youkai have fallen to the combined strength of the group of warriors who happened to converge on the same quiet town on the same day.

A glowing light surrounds the body of an old man as Hazel holds his talisman over him, reciting an incantation. The man's daughter clings to him, one of her hands clenching the raw flesh surrounding his throat.

"Dad! Dad!" A woman cries, rocking him in her arms. To her astonishment, the wound disappears and his eyes slowly open, revealing yellow eyes. "Dad!" The woman hugs him tightly, hardly believing her father was alive again.

"Get going, it's still not safe yet," Hazel smiles as he stands up. The woman helps her father up, running over to one of the few undamaged buildings to seek shelter. "Are you almost done, Gat?" Hazel asks, his talisman absorbing another fallen youkai's soul.

"There's not that many left," Gat says, finishing off another youkai.

"I hope Ms. Mikaelis and that child haven't met any misfortune," Hazel says thoughtful, as he takes in the destruction surrounding them. "I haven't seen heads or tails of them since this evening. Do you suppose they abandoned us?" Hazel adjusts his hat, a small smile tilting his lips. "What a stubborn woman."

A scream cuts through the air, the sound not too far from them.

"Ah, looks like we might have another person to revive." He takes off in the direction of the sound. It doesn't take them long to find a small girl a few years older than Cayla being carried away by a youkai. Hazel and Gat chase after him and a few moments later the youkai is corner between them and a burning building.

"You come any closer and you'll be reciting her burial rites," the youkai says, pressing his claws against the girl's neck.

"Go ahead," Hazel replies, a smile curving his lips. "I'll just use your soul to bring her back."

"W-what?"

"I have the power to bring the dead back to life. If you kill her," his index finger points at the youkai, "all I need to do is take your soul to revive her."

"Hey! Wait!" The youkai sputters, taking a step back.

"Gat?" Hazel begins to raise his arm, preparing to damn the youkai to death.

"No!" The girl cries, clenching her eyes shut.

"Disgusting," a low voice says, easing the panic coursing through the child. The youkai barely has time to react when Mikaelis lands behind him, bringing her blade down into his back. She pushes the dead youkai away, while her other hand shields the child's eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Mikaelis, that was rather unexpected of you."

"Your mother and father are waiting for you over there," Mikaelis whispers in the girl's ear. "Keep your eyes on the moon and don't look down, you'll see them soon enough." The girl quickly nods her head, doing as Mikaelis says.

Mikaelis turns to Hazel, quickly approaching him. For a second he finds himself dazed at the intensity of her eyes.

"How dare you!"Her hand connects with the side of his face.

"That was rather mean of you," Hazel pouts, rubbing his cheek. "She would have been fine. If I used my talisman she would have been good as new, except for her eyes turning yellow."

"I don't care if you have the ability to bring someone back from the dead! What you did was wrong! How could you do that to a child?!"

"There was no other alternative."

"If the same thing happened to Cayla, would you do the same thing?"

"Ms. Mikaelis, you don't have to be so upset. All that counts is that she is alive."

"And you would use the souls that you stole from the youkai to revive her?"

"You seem to misunderstand something. Youkai are foul creatures that should be wiped clean from this land. If I use one to save the life of a human then it will only be righting a wrong."

"You sound like someone I know. He would say, 'They'll nothing but filth that doesn't deserve to walk on the same world as us.' In his case he was talking about humans. What right do you have to damn a group of people just because of the actions of some? If you really choose to walk such a path, I truly pity you."

"Ah, we seem to have a fundamental disagreement," Hazel sighs. "After you've been here for a while and see the death and destruction that they're causing, I'm sure you'll think differently." Hazel raises his arms to his side. "Just look around and see what they've already done."

"And I'm telling you it's foolish to target a group of people for the actions of a few." She turns her back to him, not wanting to waste anymore words on him. "Whatever plans you have, leave me out of them."

"That's funny coming from someone who has already spilt so much blood already."

"Those who prey on the weak deserve to be snuffed out. But in my case, I don't care if they are youkai, human or an Outsider. It's completely different from what you are talking about doing." Mikaelis suddenly stops, wondering why it feels like Cayla is quickly approaching them. "From now on, stay away because if you pull a stunt like that with Cayla, I will kill you." With that, she takes off, disappearing into an alleyway.

"Ah, that really didn't go very way," Hazel sighs. "Come on Gat, let's go find Sanzo."

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The fire dies down, and an odd quietness falls over the town. The youkai have all been eliminated, leaving the townspeople to dig through the debris for their missing love ones. Goku looks down at the destruction from one of the few unscathed buildings. Cayla remains seated on his shoulders, searching for her protector that had disappeared into the night. For a brief second she catches an odd shadow that seems to disappear into an alleyway.

Cayla shakes Goku's shoulders, urging him to stop.

"You see your mom and dad?" he asks, jumping down to the ground below.

She quickly nods her head, pointing to a dark alley.

"You sure?" he asks, not sensing anything there. He sets her down as she nods her head, a broad smile reassuring him. "Now stay close to your mom and dad and stay out of her trouble."

She takes his hand, shaking it with such force that Goku finds himself laughing.

"Take care, kid," He ruffles her hair and with that she runs into the dark alley.

"Goku?" Hakkai calls, racing over to him.

"Hakkai!" Goku greets, waving at him. "Aw, I forgot we were competing. I got stuck with this really cute kid and…" He stops, realizing he should have made sure she was reunited with her parents. "Ah wait!" Goku turns back around, but the girl has already vanished from sight. "That's odd…"

"Goku! Hakkai!" Gojyo laughs, racing towards them. "How many did you get?"

"Fifteen!" Goku declares, pointing a finger at Gojyo.

"Ha! That's it?! Twenty-four!" Gojyo announces.

"I'm afraid I have you both beat," Hakkai says, an evil glint entering his eyes. "Twenty-five."

"Che, that's it," Sanzo mutters, finally catching up with them. "Twenty-six."

"Hey! That's not fair, anyone can wave a gun around. Our weapons actually require skills."

"If you really believe that, than you shouldn't have forced me into your stupid bet," Sanzo snorts.

"Thirty," Hazel announces as he and Gat catch up with them.

"Hey, we never asked you to participate!" Gojyo snaps, glaring at the Western priest.

"Ah, we've been looking for you!" Goku yells, pointing at Hazel and Gat.

"We seem rather popular today, aren't we Gat?"

"What happened to the man who was traveling with you."

"Man?" Hazel repeats, a blank look crossing his features.

"Black clothing," Sanzo begins, hoping to jog Hazel's memory. "Face completely covered. Goes by the name Mikaelis."

"Ah, you mean Ms. Mikaelis."

"Miss?" All four of them say.

"Ah, you didn't know that Mikaelis is a woman?" Hazel says, a mischievous glint entering his eyes.

"Woman?" An odd silence falls over the ground, wondering what exactly is going on.

"See! I told you!" Goku suddenly says to Gojyo.

"Did you see her face?" Hakkai asks.

"I saw quite a bit, actually. Long dark hair, intense brown eyes. Quite a stern personality."

"Serafina…" Sanzo suddenly says catching everyone's attention.

"Do you think it's really her?" Hakkai asks.

"It would explain a lot," Sanzo replies, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"Why didn't she come out a say it was her?" Goku asks, his head beginning to hurt with each revelation.

"Serafina?" Hazel repeats. "That seems like a fitting name for her. I always thought Mikaelis sounded like a man's name," Hazel states, a gleam entering his eyes. "I was thinking she'd make a good addition to my group."

"Eh," Goku gasps.

"You stay away from her." Gojyo sputters.

"He really is an evil transfer student," Hakkai laughs.

"Sera belongs to Sanzo." Goku yells, pointing at Sanzo.

_What the hell…?_ Sanzo thinks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he tapped that ass way before you!" Gojyo says smugly.

Sanzo eyes widen at the proclamation, wondering what has gotten into the idiots. And since when did he ever have a relation to her. A memory flickers in his mind of the last time they had met, how her lips…

"You assholes!" Sanzo snaps, planting a foot on Goku and Gojyo's backsides. "What kind of crap are you sprouting?!"

"Oh, then I reckon the two of us share something in common."

"Che, and what would that be?" Sanzo asks, going back to fiddling with his lighter.

"We've both seen her naked."

The cigarette drops from Sanzo's mouth, not believing what Hazel just said.

"Haha, Mister Sanzo. It was all by accident. I happened to sneak up on her while she was bathing. It did make for an awkward misunderstanding. I _am_ a pious priest who has taken a sacred vow of celibacy. I mean, it would be very immoral of me if something shameful were to occur between us."

Sanzo doesn't say anything as he feels a quite rage burning inside of him.

"But I was concerned about her since she had that youngin' with her."

"Youngin?" Hakkai asks.

"Yes, she was traveling with a little girl. I knew you were unconventional, but this is rather disheartening."

Gojyo and Hakkai look at Sanzo before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Haha, Goku's got a sister."

"Eh, I have a sister," Goku says, a puzzled look on his face.

"I have nothing to do with her!" Sanzo yells, hitting his three companions upside the head with his fan. "Even if I did, how would it even be possible for there be a child when it's only been three months since we last saw each other?!"

"Haha, rather bashful of you. But she is a particular woman. Even though she was in a great deal of trouble, she refused my help."

"Those youkai did mention something about a child," Hakkai notes.

"What has that stupid woman gotten herself into?" Sanzo wonders. "Do you remember where she was headed?"

"I reckon north. I believe she is heading to the top of that mountain." He points to the mountain looming a few miles from them. "But I'm quite sure it won't take you long to catch up with her with that vehicle of yours."

Hakuryuu swoops down next to them, transforming into his jeep-form, sensing the moment of rest has ended.

"Let's go," Sanzo orders, climbing into jeep.

"I don't suppose we can go with you?" Hazel smiles.

"No," Sanzo says before jeep speeds off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Ah, things are becoming quite interesting. If I get one of them to join me, do you think I will get a two for one deal?" Hazel asks Gat, who sweatdrops in response.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Ended up being a lot longer than I had expected. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Till next time!


	6. The Consuming Shadow

A/N: Here's the next installment of the Fallen Ones. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Now onward to chapter 6!

Chapter 6: The Consuming Shadow

The second they step into the forest line, an odd sensation passes down Mikaelis' spine. Not a chirp of a bird, or a buzz of a fly-complete silence as if the forest has been sealed off from all life.

She takes a long pause, her senses searching for anything that might be the cause of the disturbing silence. _Death_...The place reeks of it and it doesn't take long for her to figure what the root of the cause is. There's a strong youkai in the area and if they are not careful, they'll cross paths with it.

Her eyes suddenly lower, wondering if they should turn back. She places her visor over her eyes, pressing a button to activate the map programmed into it. _If we took this path...Four days. We'll miss the designated meeting place._ A curse escapes her lips, as she rips the visor off. _It'll be far more dangerous to let Cayla dwell in this world for too long, no matter how strong this youkai is. _Both she and Cayla's essences are fairly small, meaning as long as they don't do anything to stand out, the youkai won't notice them. And it was far easier to avoid someone if they can't sense you, but you can sense them.

Cayla suddenly stumbles, the palms of her hands scrapping against the rocks as she stops her face from colliding with the ground. How long has it been since they took a moment to rest? Since she was young, Mikaelis has been trained to go on for long periods of time without resting. Cayla on the other hand...

"Are you okay?" Mikaelis asks, as she kneels down in front of the small girl. She doesn't cry like a normal child would, instead she rubs her palms together. Mikaelis takes her hands, rubbing a peach-colored cream onto the small wounds.

A broad smile appears on Cayla's face and she would probably be laughing if she were capable of it.

"We'll rest here for a bit," Mikaelis states, dropping her satchel onto the ground. She removes a small blanket from her bag, handing it to Cayla. The little girl shakes her head, pushing the blanket back to her. Mikaelis shakes her head, wrapping the blanket around Cayla's small shoulders.

"I'm perfectly fine. You should show more concern for yourself." Her hands rub the sides of the girl's arms, to bring some warmth back to them. "It'll be getting very cold soon. It will be too much of a burden if you come down with hypothermia."

Cayla's small lips pout as she slumps down, the edges of her blanket kissing her nose.

"Get as much rest as you can, we'll continue on in a bit," Mikaelis replies, easing against a large tree trunk. She closes her eyes and within moments Mikaelis' drifts off to sleep, more tired than she had originally thought she was.

The little girl watches her guardian fall asleep, for some reason feeling restless even though her feet ache from walking so long. Her round cheeks redden as she recalls how gentle Mikaelis was a few moments prior. When was the last time someone had showed concern for her?

_"I won't let anything bad happen to you,"_ Mikaelis' voice rings in her ears. Not an ounce of doubt, nor a trace of falsehood, and she wonders how she could have ever doubt her guardian in the first place._ "I'll protect you."_ A small smile graces Cayla's lips as her discomfort washes away. She eases onto her side, close to her slumbering protector. In this unfamiliar world, as long as this woman stays beside her, she'll return home, safe and sound.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

The moon shines down on the small winding path that a green jeep climbs up, kicking up a cloud of dirt and flinging loose rocks over the steep drop on their side. Gojyo grimaces when another pothole causes him to bounce in his seat. Why was he always the unlucky one to be stuck in the back seat with no seat belt or even a cushion? He understands why Hakkai always stays in front-he was the best driver out of them, but Sanzo...He found his red eyes glaring at the back of Sanzo's head, muttering a few curses under his breath.

It was Sanzo's idea to quickly leave the town they were in, getting some crazy idea in his head that Serafina might be in the same world as them. For all they knew, it could have been that shapeshifter again, trying to lure them into a trap. The monk had the nerve to always warn him not to get distracted by a pretty girl, but here was that supposedly celibate monk chasing after a woman who might not even be anywhere close to where they are.

Gojyo takes a long drag on his cigarette, his glare softening ever so slightly.

_She really is something else to catch his eye..._He can't think of anything special about her, she wasn't someone that he would fool around with and he was sure she felt the same way regarding him or anyone else for that matter. _Then what was her relationship to Mister-High-And-Mighty?_

The jeep begins to slow down, the path becoming too narrow for them to use without getting to close to the dangerous drop on their right-side.

"Looks like we can't continue by car anymore," Hakkai notes, as he brings jeep to a stop.

Sanzo hops out, looking into the dark forest before them. He can't tell if that's where Serafina actually is, but he can faintly sense a youkai lurking deep inside the woods. He flicks open his gun, making sure it is fully loaded, before snapping it shut.

"We'll continue on foot from now on," Sanzo announces.

"Come on Sanzo, we'll not even sure if that was Serafina or not," Gojyo cuts in.

"It was."

"How can you be so sure?" Gojyo asks, not liking how determined Sanzo has become in tracking down the female warrior from another world.

"I just know."

"Have you ever thought that if it is, maybe she doesn't want you to find her?" Gojyo asks.

Sanzo doesn't reply as he steps into the thick woods.

"Sanzo! Wait up!" Goku calls, jumping out of jeep and chasing after the monk.

"Hakkai, please talk some sense into him," Gojyo turns to Hakkai, but the man just laughs.

"Sorry, but I think this time I can't win against his stubbornness."

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu turns into his dragon-form gliding over to where his companions have entered the woods.

"See. even Hakuryuu wants to find her," Hakkai laughs.

"I just don't like the thought of walking around some dark woods, when I could be nice and cozy inside of jeep."

"Weren't you complaining just the other day about being cooped up for too long."

"You tend to remember things at the most inconvenient of times."

"I do have to keep you honest."

"I don't think you are the most suitable for that job," Gojyo replies, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Aha, well sometimes the job chooses you not the other way."

The two catch up to Goku and Sanzo, while Hakuryuu hovers close to them.

"It smells like death," Goku suddenly says, covering his nose.

"There's one sick son of a bitch around here," Gojyo notes, also sensing a great amount of blood has been spilt in the area.

"The locals mention something about a strong youkai that has been using this area as a hunting ground," Hakkai informs them. "Animal, human...youkai-he'll consume anything he comes across."

"He must be strong to be able to take out his own kind," Sanzo notes.

"I really don't sense any life around here," Goku says in a hushed voice. Goku comes to a stop, grabbing Hakuryuu by the waist. "Hey, Hakuryuu, stay close okay. I'll protect you."

"Kyu?"

"Oy, Hakuryuu, I wouldn't trust him if I were you. The second he smells food he'll run off and leave you behind."

"No! No I wouldn't!" Goku yells, his voice echoing off the silence.

"Heh, sure you wouldn't. I'm telling you, food is the only thing this monkey ever thinks about."

"The only thing you ever think about is women!"

"Women, beer, cigarettes...sex," Gojyo smirks. "I'm a man of many interests."

"I wouldn't consider that many," Hakkai adds, surprised that Sanzo hasn't silence them yet. "Um, Sanzo, where exactly are we heading?"

"To where the youkai is. If anyone came through here, I'm sure the youkai would hunt them down, especially if he's already killed everything else here."

"Maybe we should hurry. If Sera fights him..." Goku stops, realizing how tense Sanzo has become. "But she's pretty smart, she'll probably won't fight him...maybe..."

A dark silence falls around them, wondering if the reunion might be followed by a funeral.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Cayla head tilts up, a low humming entering her ears. She glances at Mikaelis, but the woman doesn't seem to hear it. Her eyes stay glued to the trees surrounding them, wondering what it is.  
A child's laugh echoes around her, but still Mikaelis fails to stir. Slowly the child stands up, taking a step towards the sound.

A shadow zigzags through the trees, heading for them. She glances at Mikaelis, but the usually alert woman seems oblivious to the presence that is fast approaching them.

A short figure steps into the light to reveal a dark-haired boy around the same age as her.

The boy waves to her, motioning for her to follow him. He places his finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep quiet.

Cayla shakes her head, keeping still. A small pout curves his lips. His face brightens as he places his hands before him. He moves his hands away and a iridescent-blue butterfly flutters around him. Cayla's breath catches as she watches the ghostly butterfly weave through the night air. It lands on the tip of her nose, it's shimmering wings blocking her vision. When she brushes it away, she discovers the boy has disappeared. Her eyes dart around, wondering where he disappeared to.

A chiming sound catches her ears, the sound oddly familiar to her. A thought hits her and she quickly stands up, heading in the direction of the sound.

The chiming sounds rhythmic, as it travels ahead of her and she hears the crunching of leaves between each chime. A gleam of silver catches her eyes and she focuses on that one point of light, determined to catch up with the person in front of her.

Her footing slips and before she knows it she is sliding down into a gaping hole in the ground. Her hands cover her face as the sharp rocks claw at her delicate skin. She comes to a stop, a pulse of pain beginning to numb her senses.

The chiming disappears as if it were never there to begin with.

Her head tilts up, a window of light shining down on her as if it were the moon itself. The mouth of the cave is three-feet wide, large enough for her small body to slip through, but the ground leading to the exit seems to be at a seventy-degree incline and without even attempting to climb it, she knows it's impossible for her, not believing how far she had fallen.

A sudden feeling of dread courses through her veins. If she can't call for help, how will Mikaelis find her...? Her eyes dart around the small cave, searching for an sign of another exit, but she can't see beyond the ray of light circling around her.

She takes an unsteady step towards the darkness before her, the sound of her shaky breathes doing little to ease her anxiety.

_Help me..._A voice enters her mind from a long forgotten memory. Her trembling hands clutch her ears, trying to block out the voice that threatens to destroy everything. She takes another step, knowing that staying in the darkness for too long will gnaw away at her sanity. Her foot connects with something, but her weight crushes whatever it was. She doesn't dare move, nor look down, dreading what she'll find there.

"CAYLA!" that one voice seems to give her the strength to regain her senses. She whirls around, racing to the mouth of the pit. Her small fists, pound against the dirt, praying the sound will guide her protector to her location.

"CAYLA!" Mikaelis calls, appearing above her. "Are you hurt?"

The girl shakes her head, her hands reaching for the woman that is out of her reach.

"I'm going to get you out of there, but you have to stay calm."

A rope drops at her feet, a loop tied at the end of it.

"Wrap the rope your chest. When you finish, tug on the rope and I'll pull you up."

Cayla quickly grabs the rope, pulling the loop over her shoulders so it is resting underneath her armpits. She yanks down on the rope with all her might, not wanting to stay in the pit for a second longer.

Before she knows it, her feet are dangling from the ground as she is lifted toward the moonlight.

"Keep looking up!" Mikaelis warns her. Cayla does as told, not wanting to know what Mikaelis is warning her against seeing as an stifling smell has entered the air. Her small hands grab the rope that seems like her lifeline at the moment and holds on so tight that her hands begin to feel numb.

"Damn it," Mikaelis curses, suddenly jumping forward, into the pit. Cayla feels her body being jerked upward, towards the exit. For a brief moment, she crosses paths with Mikaelis, but not an ounce of joy or relief is displayed on her face. Her eyes remain hard set, trained onto something at the bottom of the pit. Cayla hits the ground above, the shift in weight dragging her towards a large boulder that the rope is encircle around. She clenches her eyes shut, waiting for the impact, but she comes to an abrupt stop, the weight pulling her forward, gone.

For a moment she lays there, her arm bleeding from the scrapes caused by the being dragged against the rough ground. Her small hands grab the rope, wrapped around her chest, yanking at the end with all her might, but the rope lifelessly follows her moments. She keeps reeling the rope in, panic beginning to form in the pit of her stomach as she watches the opening that she was just pulled out of. At last she sees the end of the rope rise to the ground, the end of it cleanly cut.

Her heart pounds in her chest, not understanding what just happened. Why did Mikaelis suddenly jump down, when she was doing so well in pulling her back up?

A shiver runs through her body, sensing something at the bottom of the hole that almost became her prison. Her body sways as she stands to her feet. Unsteady steps bring her closer to the edge, dreading what she will find there...

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

_To say the least, it wasn't an unexpected presence or the feeling of bloodlust that stirred Mikaelis from sleep. For a brief moment she had opened her eyes, she glanced at where her ward should have been only to find she was gone. That simple fact slapped the weariness away from her and soon she was on her feet, searching for the little girl who had disappeared._

_How could this happen? How could she have been so careless to let her attention lapse for even a brief moment? But it was odd that the girl would wander off on her own. Ever since Cayla saw her face, the girl had stuck close to her. What caused her to leave her side? Mikaelis stopped for a moment, sensing something not right with the air. For a split second she noticed something moving behind her from the corner of her eye. She whirled around, but nothing was there. _

**What was that?**_ She wondered. There's nothing close by and..._**An illusion?**_ Just then something entered her senses._

_She searched the area around her, not liking the musty smell in the air, almost as if something had been decaying there for a while. _**He's closer than I thought**_, Mikaelis realized. Her eyes drifted shut as she tried to find the source of the essence that had felt like it was so far away when they first entered the mountains. Her eyes shot open, focusing on the ground._

**This isn't good.**

_"CAYLA!" Her voice echoed off the silence and she wondered how it was possible that she could sense something, but it still managed to stay out of sight. Her fists clenched, trying to figure out a way to track down the girl who hardly had any trace of an essence. Just then a rustling sound caught her ears, the sound oddly coming from the ground. She broke into a run, focusing on the one spot that could be the one clue about Cayla's whereabouts._

_"CAYLA!" Mikaelis called, she came to a sudden stop, sensing danger. Rocks clatter down into the gaping hole that the little girl had fallen into. Cayla gazed up at her, her chubby cheeks glistening from the tears trailing down them. "Are you hurt?"_

_Cayla shook her head, her small arms reaching up to her, pleading to be pull out of the darkness that threatened to consume her. _

_"I'm going to get you out of there, but you have to stay calm." The essence that she felt earlier was quickly approaching them. _**I have to get her out of there fast.**_ She rummaged through her satchel, pulling out a rope. Her fingers quickly worked to tie a loop onto the end, pulling the knot tight to make sure it wouldn't tighten when weight was added to it. She dropped the rope down to Cayla, wondering how much time they have left before the youkai would be upon them._

_"Wrap the rope around your chest. When you finish, tug on the rope and I'll pull you up." With that she stepped back, snaking her end of the rope around a large boulder. A light tug signaled that Cayla was now secured. _

**Here we go!**_ She pulled on the rope, her hands quickly pulling the girl up._

_Her eyes stayed transfixed on the girl who was slowly inching towards the top. _**Something's down there**_...She realized. No sooner had the thought left her mind when the area directly beneath the girl began to dissolve away as a clawed hand reached toward Cayla's feet. _

**Damn!**_ Mikaelis cursed, quickening her pace as she lifted the oblivious girl to safety._

_"Keep looking up!" Mikaelis ordered, not wanting her to freak out by the youkai that was climbing out of the black void beneath the girl. _

**If I keep going at this pace**_...She didn't dare finish the thought, as he hands quickly alternated as she pulled the small child away from the pit. _

_The youkai's head emerging from the hole, his red eyes focusing on the girl dangling a few feet above his head. _

_"Damn it!"_

**She's not going to make it...**

_**"Mikaelis?" Serafina asked, glancing at the man across from her who was currently taking a sip of blood-wine. His blue eyes turned to her as he set his glass down. How many years had pass since he had taken her in? He barely looked as if he had aged, his blond hair still shone with a brilliant gold, not a trace of gray tainting the color. Why had he stayed beside her after all these years? Why had he treated her as if she were his own child? She still didn't have the courage to ask him those questions, fearing what his answer might be.**_

_**"If you have something to say, then say it." He finally said, picking his glass up and swishing around the liquid that gleamed a bright red as if it were really made out of blood.**_

_**"Why..." She began, but she found her resolve slipping, unable to ask the one question that had always lingered in the back of her mind. Not yet, she knew if she asked it, she would get an honest response from him and at the moment she didn't think she could handle the answer if was based on something along the lines of an obligation. Instead she asked the other question that had always nagged at her, but the answer would not cause her any emotional harm."When you fought Lamya, did you know you would be able to fend her off?"**_

_**"No, I didn't," he said, not showing any hesitation. He set the glass down, folding his hands in front of him. "I had no idea she was a demon when I first confronted her, but I could tell she was stronger than anyone I had ever met."**_

_**"But you still fought her?!"**_

_**"Of course I did."**_

_**"She probably wouldn't have done anything to you if you hadn't provoked her."**_

_**"That might be true." He picked up his glass again, placing it to his lips. "But I saw a small child, her pretty eyes pleading for me to help her. I thought to myself, if I could save this one child, then I wouldn't mind throwing my life away."**_

_**"How foolish. I wouldn't have been happy if you died because of me." She looked away, her lips slumping ever so slightly. "What a senseless death."**_

_**"Not at all. **__**A Royal Guard exists to protect." His thin lips curled back ever so slightly. "But if you do have to put yourself in mortal peril, then you have to take down the other no matter what. **__**If you can't do something as simple as that, than it would be a foolish sacrifice." He finished off the glass, placing a hand over it so she doesn't refill it. "Promise me that if you are ever faced with such a decision, you better make sure that your opponent won't walk away alive..."**_

_An odd sense of calm coursed through her veins as Mikaelis looked down at the youkai who was no doubt stronger than her based on the essence that was oozing around him. She twisted the rope around her arm, keeping a firm grip on the one thing keeping the girl out of death's grasp._

_She stepped off the ledge, her weight catapulting Cayla to the top. Her hand blade quickly cut the rope wrapped around her arm, freeing Cayla, just as her foot collided with youkai's forehead. He crumbled to the ground, clenching his head while she landed at a safe distance away from him._

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

A long silence falls between Mikaelis and the youkai that is currently glaring at her. She can feel his essence clearly, knowing all the other youkai she has faced are nothing compared to the one before her. His essence has been marred by countless others and the only way that could happen is if he bathed in the blood of countless people.

"Heh," Mikaelis clenches her fists as she stares down the youkai before her, trying to stop the tremor of fear that she is currently experiencing. She had always pictured herself dying at the hands of Lamya , but here she is, about to fight someone that she never knew existed until today.

A small rock lands against her shoulder and she is sure that Cayla is looking down at her from the safety of the ground above. She stops herself from looking, that one action being the trigger that could cause him to strike, like a bloodthirsty tiger waiting for any sign of weakness to take down its prey.

"Ah, how annoying," the youkai says. "Just a little longer and I would have been feasting on young, tender meat." The youkai flexes his claws and even with the bad lighting she can see bits of dried blood on the tips of his claws.

"Run," Mikaelis says, her voice loud enough for Cayla to hear.

"Oh, run all you like, I'll eventually catch up with you." The youkai's red eyes fall onto the little girl, a cruel smirk distorting his lips.

"Don't listen to him!" The woman's words cut through the fear building in the small girl. "No matter what happens, remember it's not your fault." She unclenches her hand, her fingers steady. "In two days, the others will realized that I failed. Until then you have to survive no matter what." She falls into her fighting stance, ready to take down the youkai. "Now go!"

Cayla shakes her head, knowing if she does, she might never see the woman who had pulled her out of the darkness so many times.

"If you stay here, I won't be able to fight him and protect you at the same time." Mikaelis' teeth clench when she realizes Cayla still hasn't left. "If you stay here, we will both die!"

The girl steps back, the words cutting through her.

"Stop screwing around and run!"

With that the Cayla runs off, not for a second looking back in case she changed her mind. The youkai attempts to chase after her, but Mikaelis swings her chain whip at him, forcing him back.

"If you stay focused on her, I'll cut you down."

"You talk big for a feeble woman."

"Man, woman, neither of those words mean much to me."

"Then I'll have to beat you into submission and show you how weak you are when I have my way with you before devouring your flesh."

"Talk all you want, I don't scare easily." She pulls the chain whip completely out of the gauntlet on her right hand.

"I'm sure you'll be trembling with fear when I rip your throat out. Or perhaps I'll let you live long enough for you to watch me rip that girl's head off."

"I'll be damned if I allowed you to come anywhere near her, you filth."

"Keke," the youkai laughs. "Call me, Akuji," he says. "I would love it if you repeat it over and over as I tear your flesh from your bones, begging for me to stop." He places his hand on his shoulder, ripping a spike out from it, a sickening crunching noise following the action. The bone morphs into a wide blade already smeared with blood.

"I was taught you never beg and I won't scream no matter what you do to me," Mikaelis says, her eyes burning with anger. "Those who prey on the weak and show no remorse deserve to be snuffed out." Her left foot digs into the ground, faintly taking note of the layer of bones littering the bottom of what is actually a massive cave.

"That might be true, but I won't be snuffed out by a mere human bitch," Akuji snarls.

"Human..." a low laugh rumbles in her throat. "Far from it." She tilts her head to her side. With that she sprints forward, swinging the chain-whip at the youkai.

_Cling!_ Thousands of blades appear on the smooth surface of the chain-whip as it heads straight for the youkai. He ducks in the nick of time, the blades chewing on the sides of the dirt walls.

The youkai comes at her again, but she easily steps back, avoiding a thrust to her chest. With a flick of her wrist, the blades contract as her chain whip whirls around her before snapping at him. He raises his broad sword, blocking the strike. Her right foot steps back, pulling the chain whip back and letting it wrap around her waist. Her left foot steps forward and the whip unfurls, heading for the youkai again, but just as before he avoids the attack.

With a twist of her body, the chain-whip whirls around her, not for one second hesitating with the change of direction. It hisses through the air, as she sends the end of it straight at for the youkai. He slams his sword down, catching one of the links and pinning it to the ground.

"Oh, not so scary now without your wea-"

_Cling!_ The blades contract, snapping the tip of his sword off. She pulls the chain-whip back. _Clang!_ The blades retract as the whip wraps around her wrist.

"Keke, you really are something else." He runs his fingers along the jagged edge of his sword, his lips curling back. "I guess I won't hold back against you." His sword falls from his hands as he thrusts his palms out towards the ground, a black void forming beneath his feet.

She can sense a rise in his youki, but instead of showing fear, the sides of her lips tilt up ever so slightly.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

Cayla stops for a second, looking back in the direction that she just came from. A part of her wants to run back to where she had left her protector, but her words still ring in her ears that if she stayed, both of them would die.

Her left hand covers her mouth, feeling a wave of nausea passing through the pit of her stomach. If she hadn't wandered off, none of this would have happened. All she had to do was stay in one place and she couldn't even do something as simple as that.

_"All you are is a bringer of death..."_ A voice echoes in her ears. She presses the palms of her hands against her ears, trying to stop the voice.

An odd feeling pulses through her chest as her breathing becomes ragged, her mind trying to recall who was the owner of that voice.

A rustling sound catches her ears, breaking the spell that had fallen over her. She whirls around, wondering if Mikaelis has found her way back to her.

Golden eyes blink as they taken in the small child before him.

"Eh...EH!" Goku sputters, pointing a finger at her as three more men enter her view. "What are you doing here?!"

The young man who had saved her before...

The girl races to the Goku, grabbing his sleeve, tears pouring from her eyes as she points to his right.

"Is someone in trouble?" Hakkai asks, kneeling in front of the girl. She quickly nods her head, yanking on Goku's sleeve.

"We don't have time for this," Sanzo mutters.

"I do sense the youkai in that direction."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"She might be there since she has a tendency to attract trouble," Hakkai chuckles.

"More like she runs to it." A long sigh escapes Sanzo's lips as he looks down at the child. "Stop crying or I won't save your friend."

The girl takes a deep breath, before a small smile tilts her lips, nodding her head.

"See, Papa Sanzo will take good care of you," Gojyo laughs as he pats the girl on the top of her head.

"Papa?" Sanzo repeats, his right eye twitching.

"She is your illegitimate kid isn't she?" Gojyo asks, a sly, annoying smirk spreading across his smug face.

"Like hell she is!"

"Did you forget that Hazel said "Mikaelis" was traveling with a little girl. Doesn't take a genius to figure out she's the kid he was talking about."

"Having something so obvious pointed out by you is insulting."

"Instead of being a prick, shouldn't you be more concerned about saving your girlfriend?"

"For one thing, she's not my girlfriend. And second, whoever said I was going to save her?" Sanzo snorts. "If anyone is going to kill her, it's going to be _me_!"

"Killing her with love," Gojyo chuckles.

"Shut the hell up!" With that Gojyo lands face forward in the dirt, not sure if the joke was worth the mouthful of pine needles currently in his mouth.

XxxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxxX

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and any feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up in a couple weeks, but that'll depend on how things go at work. ^_^' Till next time!


End file.
